the secrets that lay hidden behind the smile
by Sasuke's Kanojo
Summary: Sakura has been hording a secret. A secret that is devoring her very soul, should she tell the one she closet to? Or should she hide it from them? The secret is life or death, what will she chose, her life or telling her friends. SASUSAKU NARUHIN
1. What is the secret? that no onw knows?

**The Secrets that lay hidden behind the Smile**

No one knew a lot about or thought they knew Sakura Haruno, a young kunochi of the hidden leaf village. A skilled Medic-ninja and also fierce fighter, she is a strong warrior. She has passed her sensei by far in the four years she has trained.

It was her life goal to bring her beloved Sasuke back, but as the years grew she knew it would be hopeless, but she continued her training to become strong.

Then after four years Sasuke came back on his own free will. The reason for this is because he couldn't sleep at night knowing his precious Sakura was not protected by his watchful gaze. Even though he didn't show it he was madly in love with Sakura the day he laid his soulful yet lonely onyx eyes on her. He just had to see her again.

If he could show her feelings than he would have done it the first moment she spoke to him. Unfortunately her safety was in his brother's hands. If he showed that she was precious to him, she'd be dead at any given time by his brother's hands, and he'd be lonely once again never to love again.

Well that's not the secret that coverts Sakura's life now is it? Well the only person in the world that knows of her secret is herself and her real parents. No not the Hokage, or even those cranky elder that everyone hates so much. She has not even confined into the man who is like her older brother Naruto Uzumaki. No one knows but her that she is the Eleven Tailed Cat demon, the strongest out of the tailed demons we love so much.

The demon was born inside her so not many peopleknow of it or yet any way. Well Sakura's real parents found out and we disgraced to have such a demon shame their clan, so from the day she was born she was mistreated by only her family. So she didn't know what love was until she was twelve did love come sneaking up on her.

In the classroom of their academy days she saw him. Sasuke Uchiha. Within instants she fell in love with him.

As the years progress she began to control her demon quiet well for her age, but the down side, the beating from her parent grew harsher. She was lucky that she could perform strong genjustsu so no one would suspect that she was beaten by her parent. Even though her parents hated her she couldn't bring herself to hate them. She loved her parents deeply, she never hated anyone not even Ino who rivaled against her for Sasuke's heart. (even though it already belonged to Sakura in the first place.)

She may have acted like she hated Naruto but she only acted. She knew how it felt to have a demon burden inside you and no love form a family member.

She had a few problems though. Especially on Team seven first A-ranked mission. She wanted to just defeat Zabuza and Haku and save Sasuke and Naruto. But she couldn't give her secret away no. So she stayed and protected Tazuna.

Then in the forest of death she wanted to keep Sasuke and Naruto safe but not with Ino and her team watch she could even when they face Orochimaru she couldn't. The reason for this is because there are people who do know of her demon and seek to posses it. People like Itachi and the Atatsuki and Orochimaru.

If only she could she'd destroy those Oto ninja's and she would have to deal with them.

But she wanted to keep it a secret because she didn't want to not be accepted. She thought of telling Naruto but then decided against it for fear he'd be mad at her for not telling him sooner. She never wanted tot tell Sasuke because she thought he would hate her even more than he did.

But now she is a strong sixteen year old (yes I'm changing age's! Naruto is a year older than Sakura and Sasuke is two years older than Sakura.) The demon has been lying dormant for too long and it want out!

**Cliffhanger I think anyway well I hoped you like the first Chapter tell me what you think threw reviews please!!!**


	2. Discovery

**Alright I have let this story go on far too long without and update so its time too! XD**

**I first like to say sorry for the authors notes and I don't hate Ino as much as I did I will not put any A/N's in the story unless I forgot to say something. **

**I'd like to thank these people who reviewed.**

**XxhellishgirlxX-I will try and update as mush as possible Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Miyusdogboy-thanks Alicia and I will try and continue!**

**Seren-Chan- Thanks I'm sorry that I put the A/n's in it thought they were funny but now that I reread it I found them annoying too(why did I put them there in the first place?) But I hope you continue reading and I wont bash Ino anymore…I found out she is alright at times but not as good as Sakura in my opinion.**

**Princessphf- Thanks I'm glad that you tried out my story!Please continue reading and reviewing.**

**Vash3055-hmm I could see him understanding that she is a demon but he would kinda be mad at her for keeping it from him….but he might not be that mad.**

**Babygirl362-I'm glad you like my story so far thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Coroline-I do that all the time thinking of how the story will go if the chiffhanger is bad. Yeah people do need bitches in their life…but Ino might not be as bad…..but KARIN! Ohh now she is the one I hate the most in Naruto. And I will continue this one since a lot of people are enjoying this one too! XD**

**Thanks for those who reviewed…….And so far for this story I have 7 reviews 202 hits(thanks) 7 favorites and 10 alerts thanks you!!**

* * *

It was another calm peace full day in the leaf village. The famous team seven were doing they're normal routine. Waiting for they're perverted Kakashi-sensei.

"Damn why does Kaka-Sensei always come to the training grounds late!!" Yelled Naruto.

"Shut it dobe he's no the only one late." Sasuke said as he glared at him.

Naruto began to look around and noticed that Sakura is also late. His eyes went huge with horror.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!!" Naruto yelled once again.

"Shut it dobe! "

"No you teme!!"

"Hn it's too early for this." Sasuke finished as he leaned against the bridge.

"We have to find Sakura-Chan she could be in immortal danger!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe shut up Sakura fine she could be running a little late." _'Which is so unlike her. She's normally the first one here smiling that precious smile of hers that I love so much.'_ He thought to himself but was interrupted by his inner self.

**Ha I told ya, you like her!**

_Shut it I accepted the fact that I liked her only on one condition that you would leave me the hell alone!_

**-grumbles- fine I'll leave you alone but once you yell at her or make fun of her or even hurt her felling I will gladly-**

_Shut it I won't and anyways Sakura is a strong girl she doesn't get hurt,she hurts._

With Sakura

She was sleeping peacefully in her nice bed until she was rudely awaked by a kick in the ribs. Her body flew off the bed and onto the hard cold floor.

"Get up you filthy excuse for a kunochi!." Yelled the man that kicked her.

"Yes father….." Sakura said finally waking up.

"Get up now!." He yelled.

She stood up and grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower. Once out she made her bed she walked down the stairs and was tripped by her mother.

"Get going you hag!" Her mother yelled at her.

'_Wow she sounds so much like Sai……' _She thought.

"_**If they weren't my parents I'd kill them! SHANNORA! (**_**no clue if I spelled it right.)**

Her inner yelled at her

'_No I could never hurt my parents…even if the hate me I still think of them as my parents.' _She told her inner.

'_**Yeah well if I was in control of our body than they would be dead and Sasuke-Kun would be all mine!! CHA! **_

'_But Sasuke-Kun doesn't like me he could care less about me.' _She thought.

Just then Sakura caught the vase that was aimed for her head.

"Sakura stop Day dreaming and leave!" Her mother yelled at her.

"Oh thanks mom!" She yelled as she ran to the bridge where team seven usually met.

with the loud mouth, chicken ass and perverted late sensei

"YOUR LATE KAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled on his sensei's arrival,

"Hmm, but I'm earlier than our little pink haired kunochi." He said looking around for said girl. "Hmm it is rare to see her late. I wonder what could have happened to her?" He finished.

"Oh Sakura-Chan is a strong girl she can take care of anyone who tries to hurt her." Naruto said proud of his teammate. "So when do you think she will get her-" He was the interrupted by none other than Sakura herself.

"Hey guys sorry I'm so lat-" She was saying till Naruto yelled at her.

"YOU'RE LATER THAN KAKASHI-SENSEI THAT SAYS SOMETHIN'!" He yelled at her.

"Naruto you just yelled in my ear……I'm giving you two seconds as a head start before I crush you." She said in a whisper.

"Uhhh…yeah" And with that he was running for his life with Sakura not chasing after him.

Sasuke just looked at her, something seemed different…she wasn't acting like her normal self. Her eyes seemed like they weren't looking here but in her memories. She then walked under a tree and put a hand to her ribs while healing them.

'_Wait what happened to her?! Why is she healing her ribs!?' _He thought to himself before his Inner yelled at him.

'**You idiot get up at ask her! He yelled at himself.**

'_Fine!'_

He then walked over to her and asked. "Hn are you alright?"

Sakura them looked up surprised by his question….never once has he shown that he was concerned about her.

"Um yeah I'm ok." She answered as she finished healing her swore(sp?) ribs…her father has a pretty good kick.

"Than why are you healing yourself?" He asked her again this time growing impatient.

"Umm because I feel and hurt my ribs…Why are you so interested in what I do?!" She asked him out of the blue.

"I just did….I don't want you slowing down our training." He said as he fought back a blush that wanted to form on his cheeks.

"Oh….alright…well I wont slow you down then." She said as she got up and walked away. "I'm gonna go train by myself then." She the disappeared into smoke.

'**YOU IDIOT! Why did you say that! You should have told her the truth!' **His inner self yelled at him.

'_Shut up don't you think I know that?!' _

Sasuke knew that he should have followed her but he had no idea where she went. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms to make sure she was safe…for in Sasuke's eye that was the only safe place for Sakura. So Sasuke too left the training ground of Team seven to look for the cherry blossom of Konoha.

With Sakura

She was pounding the hell out of the poor forest. This was the only way she could let out her frustration. While punching the poor trees the tears of frustration flowed from her eyes.

"Why damn it! Why!? Why does he always think of me as a burden! What have I been doing these past years! What!" She said as she feel to her knees her face in her hands.

"Why am I always hated by the people I love!"

Sasuke who was still walking heard this and spied on the young kunochi only to see her crying with fallen trees around her. He was about to walk over to her when he felt a strong Chakra drip off of her…..almost like Naruto's when the two fought at the Valley of the End. She began growling…her chakra now visible took the form around her petite body. She sat up straight then turned to Sasuke her once Green emerald eyes now yellow with a blood shot.. She glared at him with the intention to kill him. She crouched down and hissed at him like a Tiger.

Sasuke who was frozen at the spot at her strength took a step back…..she wanted to fight him while he just wanted to calm her down,

Meanwhile Pein had other Intentions,

"Alright Itachi and Kisami-" He was saying until he felt that chakra that of the (yeah sorry of the interruption but Sakura is now the ten-tailed tiger demon…..a tiger would be stronger and I thought that eleven would be confusing so yeah sorry!) Ten-Tailed Tiger demon. The one tailed demon that is the strongest out of all the tailed beast and this one was real…everyone thought that one dies because it had to much power but I guess they were all wrong it was alive and kicking.

"Did you all feel that?!" He asked the members of the Akatsuki.

"Yes." They answered as they bowed.

"That was the strongest beast…Itachi, Deidara, Kisami, and Hidan I want you four to get me that demon…she is in the leaf village look for her!" He demanded.

"Yes Pein-Sama." The four said before they disappeared.

"Hehe that demon will be mine!" He laughed to himself.

Back with SasuSaku

"S-Sakura I don't want to fight you." He said trying to calm her down.

'_I don't get it? Why is Sakura acting like this?! She cant be a demon she's to innocent!_

"Sakura its me Sasuke. Calm down I just wanted to talk to you…please…..I wont hurt you…I promise." He whispered to her gently.

Her growling seemed to decrees as blackness started to overwhelm her. Sasuke as quick as he could rushed to catch her.

"Sakura!?" He asked alarmed but found her sleeping. Snuggling in her arms. "I gotta get you out of here before Kakashi or any other ninja come here and ask questions." He said as he picked her up bridal style and raced you his house. Just as Kakashi and a few Ambu's(sp?) showed up.

**Yeah this chapter was probaly nad...but it gave you a taste of what Sakura's demon is like and the parent thing was pretty bad so i apologize ahead of time...please Review!**


	3. Your Living with me

**Hehe thanks people for the nice reviews! Well lets get started….I'd like to thanks these people……**

**Tori Hoshi-Thank you!**

**bDa101-thanks……I had a feeling I spelled that wrong. Thank you!**

**bellandedwardLS-I love your screen name by the way and I will try and update soon…if you like twilight I have two stories that are about them! **

**Miyusdogboy- Hehe thanks…hmm I don't see where's she OOC? Hmm you'll have to point it out when you come over.**

**Xxhellishgirl14xX-I like your screen name too XD. Sorry I had to end it there it was a great place to leave off I guess. I will try and update soon thanks for the review.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Once Sasuke reached his house he ran at top speed to his bedroom, where he could lay Sakura down on his bed.

'_Please Be alright Sakura.'_ He thought as he laid her down gently. Then once that task was done he went to the bathroom to get a cool wash cloth to place on her head.

'_I don't get it. How the hell is Sakura a demon and I didn't know about it?! Well I didn't know that Naruto was one either until the fight. But Sakura!? It doesn't make any sense…well this village doesn't ,male any sense either…….hmm I will have to talk about it with her once she woke. Maybe I will know what really happened to her ribs.' _He thought as he reached the room and placed the wash cloth on her forehead.

He then took a seat next to her and held her hand.

Hours later Sakura started to stir. For some unknown reason to Sasuke she went into a cold sweat and then started to shake violently. Sasuke who felt helpless who didn't like the feeling or seeing her like that…held her in his arms and whispered things to try and get her to calm down. Lucky for him she did and went back to a calm sleep.

'_Thank god that's over!' _He thought still holding her. _'Hmm I could get used to this……I love the was she smells…. Hmm smells like cherry blossoms and apples.' _He said while in taking her sent.

But all to soon she started to wake up so Sasuke immediately. So it seems he never held her.

"Hmm Sasuke-Kun?" She said sitting up drowsy while rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura you have a lot of things to tell me." He said mad.

Sakura finally realizing where she was shot up and looked at him scared.

"Y-You saw didn't you." She said backing away from him (even if that's even possible hence the bed.)

"I did…why are you backing away?" H asked her confused.

"Umm I h-have to go." She said as she got up from the bed but a she was pulled down by the wrist by none other thank Sasuke.

"Sakura I want answers now….or I might go to Kakashi or the Hokage about this and I'm serious too." He said looking in her eyes.

"I-I cant tell you…I want to…but you will hate me even more." She said as she looked away from him.

Sasuke annoyed with her not looking at him, grabbed her chin and moved her head to look at him. "Sakura…I don't hate you……and I am concerned about you…now tell me what the hell is going on?!" He said annoyed with her and trying to show how he cared about her. God how'd his father do this with his mother?! What just said 'Hn Be mine now!' Or something? Oh well that's not important. "Sakura please tell me."

"Sasuke-Kun…why do you want to know so badly."

"Sakura this isn't easy for me but I want to know so that way I can help you and there's nothing on this earth or in the universe that will get me to hate you." He said looking directly into her emerald eyes.

"Fine…but your not going to like this…..and you have to keep it a secret. Promise?"

"I promise on the name of the Uchiha's"

"Thanks….well have you ever heard of the Ten-Tailed Tiger Demon the strongest of the tailed beast?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well that demon is me…." She said.

"….What but it was said to have-"

"Disappeared I know but it was sealed inside me when I was a new born. My parents didn't know about it….the demon just chose to go into me…it think because it was hiding from something….well anyways once my parents found out…I was five and well they treated me different….hit me or threw things at me….anything…they despised me for the creature inside of me…..I didn't have a lot of power over my demon so yeah…they sealed me away."

"What?!" He said enraged by how her parents treat her.

"But the seal broke the day of our first A-rank mission….when I saw you and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei fighting for your lives while I was being protected…I wanted to believe me let the demon loose but I didn't want to get caught. For you see that since I'm the most powerful tailed beast Orochimaru wanted me and the Akatsuki obviously want all the beast but more importantly me."

Sasuke was quiet, he really didn't know what to say to her at thins moment. He knew that he was defiantly going to do something for her.

"And when I saw you "dead" my demon and I fought for control but I won for I had to keep it a secret." She paused. Then continues her tail. "But the hardest time I had to control my demon was in the forest of death. The anger I felt toward those sound ninjas and _Orochimaru_ I wanted to kill them, but I wanted to make sure you and Naruto were alright. So I fought for control….then with the sound ninjas I was going to but I felt Ino and her teams charka and decided against it…so I fought with out using too much charka. Until I was beaten so many time I was about to give up, that's when you woke up and took care of them.

"I really only acted like I hated Naruto but in truth….I knew how he feels to have no parents love…to be alone…to be hated…well at least I had him Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishou (sp?) and you…even if you didn't care."

"Sakura before you go on….I want to tell you I do care about you…more than you know. But continue." He said.

"And now you know the reason of why I was healing my ribs….my dad can kick." She said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Sakura…I want you to answer this question for me and I wont take a no for an answer." He said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Yes Sasuke-Kun?" She said.

"I want you to stay with me…so you can be away from your parents and so that I know your safe." He said as his face grew redder. "Remember I said no, no's for an answer."

He finished with a smirk.

"Sasuke-Kun…..i want to but I don't want to be a burden." She said as she looked away.

"Haruno Sakura…You.Are.Not.A.Burden. Get it threw you head…I.Want.You.Here!" he said now really annoyed wither. How could she think he thought of her as that…wait never mind….

"So it decided that your living with me…come on lets go collect your things….and, I'm coming with you so your parents don't hit you." He said as he stood up and offered her his hand which she took happily.

"Alright Sasuke-Kun…and thank you." She said with a genuine smile on her lips.

The two left to Sakura's house to collect her things

The two were walking side by side when Naruto just had to show up. "Sakura-Chan! Sasuke-Teme! I was wondering where you two left too…we had to chancel training all because of you two!" He said really annoyed with the two. "Hey since we don't have to train wanna come with me to Ichiaku's Ramen shop?" He asked/yelled.

"Not now dobe." Sasuke said as he and Sakura walked right past him and kept on going.

The two finally made it to Sakura's house and she was greeted by a vase hitting her head. She fell back into Sasuke's arm……she did not see that coming but she then got right back up. While Sasuke glared at the women who threw it at the women he loved….the only thing precious to him in this world/

"Oh honey look who our _daughter _brought home the Uchiha boy." She said fawning over him/

"She what?!" He said in the other room as he got up from his chair and walked into the hall way.

"Come on Sakura get your stuff and lets go." He said still not talking his eyes off of the parents.

"_Sakura _what is he talking about." Her mother asked you would tell how much she "loved" Sakura by the way she said her name.

"Mother Father…..I am going to live with Sasuke-Kun from now on." She said now glaring at her parents.

"No Sakura you are going to stay with us…" Her mother hissed as she grabbed Sakura's hand with force. It hurt but not really (like those awful shots you get from doctors)

Sasuke who was getting irritated by her parents pulled her out of her mothers grasp and picked her up bridal style. Then ran to her room.

Once inside he then blocked the door with her body and yelled to Sakura who was now out of Sasuke's arms. "Sakura get anything you need now…if you forget other things I will buy what ever you need!"

"Ok Sasuke-Kun." She answered as she grabbed a bag and started stuffing as many cloths she could get.

"Done?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go." She said as she opened her bedroom window.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura and jumped out the window. He then left in the direction to his house as Sakura parents burst threw her bedroom.

"Shit…now Pein-Sama will have our heads. If we don't get that brat back." Her mother hissed as she was held in her husband's arms.

"Don't worry as long as we say that she is with the Uchiha kid we'll be find." He said as he kissed her.

"Oh I hope your right."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**And that's a rap. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter…..i will defiantly get more fluff into the story along with some action too XD.Please Review! Oh and I wont be around for the weekend….my parents are making me go to our camp…URNG I'm going to be so bored!**


	4. Ino Problems and hidden emotions

Hehe thank you for every one who reviewed

**Hehe thank you for every one who reviewed! XD**

**Well thank you bellaandedwardLS. I hope you will enjoy my twilight fan fiction…I need a few more reviews before I continue. Well anyway I hope everyone will review for the this chapter I want to know how I'm doing so that way I can get better and if you want something to happen or if you want it another way just say and I might do it…but this is a ****SASUSAKU ****Fan fiction. Not a**** InoSasu or Yaoi or**_** Karin…..**_** I'm not against it it's not this fan fiction. But I might have Ino With Skikamru but not Sasuke….well now that's that clear shall we get on with the story? **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hn" Did you get everything you could get?" He asked as he set her down in his bedroom.

"I think I got everything but my tooth brush and umm" She turned red. "I will just get them on my own." She stuttered out.

"Hn what is it?"**(You know I realized something about our dear little Sasuke-Kun. He has never had the "Talk" so he wouldn't know what the girls time of the mouth is. So heheh)**

"I will go get it you don't have to." He said to her as he went to his bedroom door to leave.

"N-no!" She blushed harder. "Umm I'll just go by self." She said as she stood up.

"No way am I letting you out by your self….you parents could be looking for you….they did want to stay and all that crap." He said as he blocked the door with his body.

"F-fine but umm lets just go shopping alright…I packed money for my self. And Sasuke-Kun I have a question for you?" She said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hn ask it." He said.

"Um me and Naruto tried your cooking once and…and…"

"And what Sakura…just spit it out."

"Well umm how are you still _alive_?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Huh?" He said right before he fell over anime style.

"I mean the ramen you cooked for him…well he told me that he would _give it up _if All ramen tasted like yours."

"I will kill him…" He said as he clenched his fist. "That dobe wouldn't know good cooking if it hit him on the head."

"Well I was thinking that I could cook for you…and that way I could be of some help…and not be a burden."

"Sakura Haruno…you are not nor will ever be a burden to anyone! Not even me." He said as he grabbed her hand and stared into those pools of emeralds.

"S-Sasuke-Kun…."

Finally realizing what he just said, he quickly let go of her hands and turned away. Not wanting her to see the blush that formed on his cheeks. "C-come on lets go." He said as he exited his room.

"Right." She followed him.

**IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI**

The two ninja's have made their way to the market where they et up with Naruto. Who is shopping for RAMEN!

"SAKURA-CHAN! TEM-" Naruto was shouting until he was bonk in the head by none other than Sasuke.

"Dobe I thought I told you to never call me that!" Sasuke said rather annoyed.

"Hey why are you two together?" Naruto asked them.

"Umm uhhh can you hold on Naruto." Sakura said before she dragged Sasuke away.

"Umm Sasuke-Kun should we tell Naruto?"

"What choice do we have. Hmm but maybe we could always say were doing training, you know to strengthen our bond?" He offered.

"No Sasuke-Kun I think we should tell him, he has a right to know."

"But he might blab it to the whole village, do you really want that?"

"No but we should trust Naruto." And with that being said she walked back over to Naruto and said to him; "Naruto theres something I need to tell you just not here, its private."

"Yeah dobe so come to my house in an hour and we will tell you."

"You mean you two are in on the secret and I'm not…wait….are you two DATING!?" He yelled with all his might, and that's a lot I might add.

The whole market place grew to an eerie silence. But not all were silent; more showed their anger threw death glares, CoughcoughfangirlsCoughcough. (yeah I know I could have worded it better but I will leave it as that)

Sasuke then smack Naruto in the back of the head. "No you Dobe we aren't." _'Even though I wish we were…' _ He thought to himself.

'_Yeah we never will, since Sasuke doesn't like me the way I like him…' _ Sakura thought to herself as well.

"Oh well sorry…hehe." He laughed while placing his hands behind his back.

"Yeah you better be Dobe." Sasuke said angered but on closer exception his cheeks were tinted with a soft pink color, but was covered by his bangs.

"Well Sasuke-Kun shall we finish our shopping now?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn," He said as he turned away from his teammates.

"Wait…" Naruto began. "You two are shopping together?" He asked.

"Yeah what does it look like were doing? Training?"

"Oh well why together?" He asked again.

"That is none of your concern Naruto, come one Sakura lets finish," He began to walk off.

"Alright, Bye Naruto!' She waved right before she ran after Sasuke who was already ahead of her.

"What is going on with those two?"

_**SASUSAKU!**_

Once the shopping was done, Sasuke and Sakura made they're way to a drug store where Sakura stopped in front of.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Sasuke asked her while trying to show no concern.

"Um Sasuke-Kun I think I will go in here by myself, um I need to pick up girl things." She said while her whole face turn a deep crimson.

"Um like what make-up, Sakura you don't need that crap you look fine without it." He said as he turned a ruby color.

"Wha..?" She whispered. _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_

"Umm nothing! Forget I said anything…"He mumbled "Go on in and get your 'girly things' I'll wait out here." He said again while leaning against a wall.

"Oh alright…" She said right before she entered the drug store.

_**SASUSAKU!**_

Once inside Sakura found all the things, and was about to go in line to check out when Ino approached her. Looking like she won something.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Billboard brow. What are you doing here?" She said as she smirked.

"Well if you must know, Me and _Sasuke-Kun, _ are shopping for supplies." Sakura laughed. Of course she really didn't mean to be mean to Ino (To many means!) but she had to show her strength.

"Ha Sasuke-Kun with a pathetic excuse for a ninja like your self? Ha Sasuke-Kun would only want the best and sorry your not one of them!"

That hurt Sakura like you wouldn't believe, so she just went to a new lane and cashed out. Then she ran outside to a waiting Sasuke who gave her a concerned look.

"What is it Sakura, are your parents here!" He said looking around.

"No there not just Ino. Sorry, but um lets just go before she shows u-" Right as she said that Ino Glomp Sasuke from behind.

"Hey there Sasuke-Kun, what are you doing with Billboard brow? Huh, a guy like you should hang out with the more beautiful people, not the ugly ass wannabe ninjas like Sakura." Ino laughed as she tired to drag a very pissed off looking Sasuke.

'**She has a point…I'm not as pretty as most of the girls in the village but I know for sure that I am prettier that Ino!**_' _Sakura Inner yelled. **'But at least I wont lie and say I'm prettier than other girls, at least I'm not vain like Ino-pig.'**

"Sasuke-Kun I will head back now with the groceries you can hang out with Ino." Sakura sighed as she turned around to head back to the Uchiha district.

But…

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. "Sakura…" He whispered in her ear as she turned red once again. "Sakura like I said before you are no burden, noe are you a wannabe ninja, and you are the most beautiful women in the world I have seen, and please don't walk away from me…." He whispered as he let go, not complete just now holding hands. "Now lets go back together." He said with a genuine smile plastered in his face.

"S-sure." She managed to find her voice. The two began to walk off leaving a very pissed of Ino.

"Sakura…you have not won! I swear on my life that I will take you down…You will _die…._"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISASUSAKUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**So how was it? sorry it took forever to update school and stuff and I was grounded for being 5 minutes late! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one I will make longer just for you guys. I hope you continue to read!**


	5. Naruto Knows and the Cute Little Blush

**The Secrets that lay hidden behind the smile Chapter 5.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Last time………_

_"Sasuke-Kun I will head back now with the groceries you can hang out with Ino." Sakura sighed as she turned around to head back to the Uchiha district._

_But…_

_Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. "Sakura…" He whispered in her ear as she turned red once again. "Sakura like I said before you are no burden, nor are you a wannabe ninja, and you are the most beautiful women in the world I have seen, and please don't walk away from me…." He whispered as he let go, not completely just now holding hands. "Now let's go back together." He said with a genuine smile plastered in his face._

"_S-sure." She managed to find her voice. The two began to walk off leaving a very pissed of Ino._

"_Sakura…you have not won! I swear on my life that I will take you down…You will __die__…."_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**  
"Hmm Sasuke-Kun what would you like foe dinner?" Sakura asked him while she was is the kitchen and he was in the living room sharping his kunai's.

"Hn." He answered.

"Hmm how about I make you some tomato soup and some rice balls would you like that?"

"Hn." He said a little bit happier than the other 'hn' (I hate Sasuke language I mean you probably have to take a class on it just to understand him!)

"Alright I will take that as a yes." She said chipper while she began to cook. "Oh remember Sasuke-Kun Naruto will be coming over soon so be ready for him yelling!"

"Hn…" 'And I was enjoying having it just me and Sakura, it like were already married…' He thought while having a huge smile on his face. 'Stupid dobe! Why does he always have to ruin everything?!' He also thought losing the nice smile on his face.

"Alright it's done Sasuke-Kun!" She yelled form the kitchen.

Sasuke made his way over to the kitchen and sat down where his plate was and looked up to smile at Sakura.

"Alright Sakura you won't probably hear this from me again but thanks…"

"No problem Sasuke-Kun." She said smiling with a cute little blush on her cheeks.

"Sakura…." He started.

"Yes Sasuke-Kun?"

"You look cuter when you blush."

"Wha?" She said as her blush deepened.

-Knock Knock-

"Hn. It that stupid dobe I bet you." Sasuke said getting up from the kitchen and to the door.

"You're probably right on that Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said right behind him.

They were right on it being Naruto…..

"Hi there Naruto, come on in right Sasuke-Kun?" She asked him.

"Hn." He said walking back over to the kitchen.

"Sakura-Chan I don't know how you can understand him, I mean all he say is either 'Hn' or 'Ah' He such a teme…"

"Naruto behave you are in Sasuke-Kun's house." She reminded him. "So be nice to him."

"Alright Sakura-Cha- hey I smell food…" He said changing the subject.

"Yeah I made Sasuke-Kun's dinner. Do you want some?"

"Sure I didn't stop at Ichriraku's(sp?) Coz I thought this was important."

"It is trust me Naruto, it is." She said closing the door after him.

The two join Sasuke in the kitchen where Sakura serves Naruto a plate if his own.

"Alright so can you tell me now why you two are living together?" Naruto said very pissed off.

"Um yeah well I should tell you something first." Sakura said, but seeing the look Naruto was giving her she quickly changed her sentence. "I mean it will lead up to me living with Sasuke-Kun"

"I see Sakura-Chan so what is it?" He asked still smiling. "What your parents are away and you need a place to stay, you know you could have stayed at my house at least I can cook." He smirked.

"No Naruto but it does involve my parents." She said depressed.

'_Sakura…'_ Sasuke thought concerned for her. _'If she need help explaining than I will be here.'_ He finished.

"Well Naruto you know how you're the nine tailed fox right?" She asked him.

"Yeah…..Sakura-Chan where are you going with this?" He asked her.

"Well there's something I need to tell you, Sasuke-Kun already knows he learned on his own." Sakura said looking at him.

"And it's a good thing I did or you still would be with your parents right now." Sasuke said glaring at nothing in particular.

"Alright continue Sakura-Chan."

"Well I will tell you the reason why I'm living with Sasuke-Kun is because he saved me from my parents."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Naruto My parents have abused me since about," She said with a smile

"Whaaaa!" Naruto said as he slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"Sakura you didn't tell me how long it went on for, I thought it was just recently!" Sasuke said also standing up.

"No it has been going on many years since my parent fond out about it. Oh and Naruto your not the only Tailed beast around here."

"What there's another?!"

"Yes."

"Who?!"

"Me."

"WHAT!?"

"I am the Ten-Tailed Tiger Demon." She said looking at her feet.

"Sakura-Chan, you're the Ten-Tailed Tiger Demon? How come nobody knows?"

"Well because, the demon was born in me as well, it's basically the reincarnation of the old one. It's been dormant for a while now but lately it's been acting up. I don't know why maybe because the seal is breaking." She said trying to go over every possible answer.

"But Why didn't you tell me? And Sasuke-Teme how long did you know?!"

"I found out earlier today, after out little fight. She was pretty upset and I guess the demon was mad."

"Right, so that probably triggered the seal to lose power."

"Sakura-Chan I have one more question for you."

"What is it Naruto?"

"How come you never told anyone, you could have trusted me or the teme, or even Kaka-sensei. "

"Dobe she didn't think we would care or well I didn't care." He said miserable.

"Sasuke-Kun…" She said as she looked at him.

"Well Sakura-Chan your secrets safe with me, but it's getting late and I better get going, have a full day of training gotta rest up for it." Naruto said with a smirk. "See you two tomorrow, Teme you better not try anything on out dear Sakura-Chan." He said right when he was about to shut the door.

"Why that bastard!" Sasuke growled as he glared at the spot where Naruto once was.

"Now Sasuke-Kun don't get all mad he was just joking." Sakura said in a song voice that made Sasuke blush like a new bloomed rose.

"Well Sakura I should show you where you'll be sleeping." He said trying to cover up the blush on his pale cheeks.

"Alright Sasuke-Kun. That'll be great." She smiled, which only made Sasuke blush deeper.

"Come on."

He then led her to a room that was next to his, not Itachi's but a spare room that was used for guest. "Here you can stay here until I can get you your room set up is that OK?"

"Fine by me Sasuke-Kun." She said as she entered the room.

"Night." He said as he smiled again at her.

"Night." She blushed ay his award winning smile. **'Whoa OMG! That smile is soooooo gorgeous! I wish he would smile like that and not smirk.'** Her Inner yelled in her head.

_'It is a nice smile isn't it._' Her mind agreed with her.

**'Cha! You bet! I wish he would save that smile for us when we become his wife!'**

_'No way! Sasuke-Kun doesn't even like us like that! How would we become his wife?!'_

**'CHA! Trust me we will!'**

_'Yeah sure, what ever you say.'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISorry it's so short and boring but it's all leading up to the 6th or 7th chapter. I will most likely be updating faster so yeah this story will continue!!**


	6. The Dream and WHERE ARE YOU SAKURA!

During the middle of the night, Sakura had one of the worst nightmares she has ever had. And trust me she has had her fair share of both Day and nightmares.

The nightmare went on like this….

_Sakura was running… running down a whinnying hallway of darkness. No matter how fast she went she didn't get any closer to the ending of the hall way. That's when she felt her self falling into a pit…a pit of despair almost. She then landing hard on a cold surface. She looked around. She was on the bridge that team seven has they're fist A-rank mission. She turned her attention when she heard a growling sound. It came from Kakashi's nin-dogs. She then stood up and found the crystal ice prison that trapped Sasuke and Naruto in. She then thought to herself that this time weather it be real or a nightmare she would fight no matter what happened to her she would protect Sasuke and Naruto._

_And she did just that…but when she was about to run the seen changed and it showed Sasuke with the senbon in his body, blood leaking out of every cut he had. His face just as pale as the fog that surrounded them. He lay there as if peacefully sleeping, as if no one could wake him up._

_She thought to herself at that moment that he wasn't dead, that he was only in a fake death sleep and he would wake up. But that's when Zabuza's sword came crashing down upon Sasuke chest, the blood dripping on the sword on Sakura's face. Before she could scream the scene. _

_The scene then changed to a deep thick threatening forest….the forest of death. She then whipped her head around to see Sasuke and Naruto fighting a giant snake while she once again was on the side line. She then noticed something that Sasuke and Naruto didn't know…Orochimaru was standing in the shadows performing some kind of forbidden jutsu. _

_She tried to speak to them to watch out but her voice wouldn't come. She then started to run over to them but was stuck in the ground she stood at. She then started to sink down…down further and further into the ground….she only caught a glimpse of Orochimaru killing off her two most precious people in the world….once again she couldn't do anything._

_This time she was in a room….her room in the Uchiha house hold…but she felt different. She felt powerful. Capable of doing anything. But just then Sasuke came in. She lost control of her body. She attacked him…(__**DON'T READ IF YOU HATE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE KILLING SCENES!) **__She ripped apart his skin, his blood splashing upon her face as it contorted into a mixture of rage and yet a little remorse. She tore his arms off of his body as he was still alive. _

_She then heard him whisper which made her gain control. She heard….. "Sakura why...?"__then his soul was released from his body..._

The Dream ended at that point after she had the memory of Sasuke dead by her hands fresh in her mind. She looked at the time. It read, five' o' six. To early for her liking. But since she didn't want that nightmare to continue on she swung her legs out of her warm and comfy bed, grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. Quiet so not to disturbed Sasuke.

Once out of the long warm shower, Sakura looked at the time…so she spent an hour in the shower…..hmm lets hope she didn't waste the hot water…but she needed that bath. So deciding that after she got dress she would start breakfast hoping that cooking might take her mind off that horrible _dream._

But once she went downstairs she noticed a note by the counter. It read.

_Sorry Sakura I went out to train early…I heard you mumbling in your room this morning, I expect an answer out of you when I get home. I already ate breakfast._

_From Sasuke._

'_Wow that's nice, now what am I going to do_?' Sakura thought to herself as she placed the note back where she found it. She then walked into the living room where she sat there waiting for Sasuke to get back…apple in hand.

Hours later Sasuke was about to open door when he heard someone singing in his house. The voice was sweet, innocent and beautiful all in one. It was the best singing voice he had ever heard in his entire life. Well except his mothers.

He opened the door a crack to see Sakura singing to herself dancing. (Ok she was really bored. Well the song is called Sorrow by Flyleaf.)

_Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong_

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl  
That's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars

Joy will come

Her song finished but she gasped in embarrassment as she saw Sasuke standing in the hallway.

"Sasuke-Kun…" She said as she turned a darker shade red.

"Sakura…" He mumbled impressed by her voice. He then turned away. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said stoic as he walked to the bathroom.

"Umm alright…" She said relived that he left and she didn't need to explain herself. _Hmm I haven't talk to Naruto in a while…It would be great to talk to him….I mean after what we said last night…I guess I should go see him.' _She then looked around the room and spotted a piece of paper and a pen. _He left me a note so why cant I?'_ She though as she wrote down on the paper.

_Dear Sasuke-Kun,_

_I went out to see Naruto I might be back before Lunch. But I am not sure. I f you need me just listen for Naruto yelling._

_Love __From_

_Sakura,_

'_Haha I almost put love! Hah I am such an idiot!' _She though as she placed the note right where Sasuke could find. Then she turned to the door and headed out.

A few moment later….

It didn't take long to find Naruto since he was as always sleeping, eating ramen at the ramen stand, or training. She found him eating at the ramen stand already on his tenth bowl of miso ramen.

"Ohayo Naruto!" She sad to him as she walked into the restaurant.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said cheerfully. "What are you doing here? And without the Teme."

"Oh he was in the shower, and I wanted to talk to you. You know hang out like we used to."

"Sure Sakura-Chan, well what do you want to do?"

"Anything Naruto…how about we train?" She asked him as he finished his bowl of ramen.

"Alright sounds good to me." He smirked as he paid for his meal.

The two then head to the training ground to work on they're training.

Meanwhile with Sasuke. He just came down the stairs and looked around for Sakura she wasn't anywhere in the house. He was by now getting worried. But that's when he saw her note. Just reading it made him annoyed. _'Damnit why could have told me before I went into the shower!? I should go find them, if something happens while I'm not there I don't know what I would do.' _He said as he took off for a run.

Back to Sakura and Naruto

"Hey um Sakura-Chan?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure Naruto." She smiled.

"Well you know Hinata-Chan right?"

"Yeah what about her Naruto?" Sakura asked smirking.

"W-well I wanted to ask her out on a date but I don't know how."

"Aw Naruto that's so sweet! Of course I will help you!" She excitedly answered as she dragged him off to the Hyuuga estate.

Meanwhile Sasuke just stooped at the ramen stand and asked the owner if he has seen a girl with pink hair. His answer was that they were just here, and left to the training grounds. Sasuke annoyed that he had to travel farther to get to Sakura, began to run towards the grounds.

On his way there he was stopped by Ino much to his despise. "What Ino." He said to her annoyed.

"Hey ya Sasuke-kun, what'cha doing?" She asked seductively.

"Get away Ino I'm looking for someone." He said trying to get around her but to his dismay she blocked him from moving.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun your looking for me?!" She faked being surprised. "Well I'm right here." She laughed as she embraced him. Again to his dislike.

"Ino get your hands off me now." He demanded. _Ok I need to take another shower._

_**Or just have Sakura-Chan hug you, that will make things better. **_His inner came up with.

_That is true but do you see Sakura around here!? NO!! I need to get away from Ino so I can find her!_

"So Sasuke-Kun wanna go somewhere more private?" She asked having her fingers walk up his arm and then crested his face.

"No now let me go I have to find Sakura." He glared at her.

Ino was taken back. Why did he want to find forehead girl so badly?!

"Now why would you want that good for nothing bitch when you could have a gorgeous and smart girl like me?" She said as she bated her eyelashes. That drew the line. He was tired of Ino making fun of Sakura. All the things she said about Sakura were untrue.

"Ino shut up, I hate you now let me go."

"But Sasuke-kun do you really hate me." She said making a sad face which he of course knew was fake.

"Yes I do, now let me go before I hurt you." He threatened.

"Fine Sasuke-Kun but this isn't the end." She said as she proofed away.

_Thank god she let me go!_

_**I know any longer and I-we would have thrown up!**_

_Hn yeah but we need to find Sakura….What if her parents found her!?_

_**Your right, come one she couldn't have gotten that far!**_

_Hn. _And with that he was off.

At the Hyuuga estate…..

"Naruto? Sakura-Sama what brings you two here?" Asked Neji as he opened the door for the two.

"Well Neji-Kun, and you don't have to be so formal with me, were friends. Well we wanted to see Hinata-Chan, is she home?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yes she is, would you like me to go get her for you?" He answered. Neji didn't know why but when ever Sakura and or TenTen was around he was always happier than he normally would be. (Yes triangle love! But Sakura doesn't like Neji anymore than a friend. But Neji only like Sakura a little, not as much as he likes TenTen.)

"Ah thank you Neji-Kun." Sakura thanked him as he went to Hinata's room.

"Alright Naruto, you know what to do when I leave you two alone?" Sakura asked once tNeji or anyone was out of hearing range.

"Yes I take her to ramen, train a little than bring her to the lake to watch the sunset. The as the perfect gentleman I am walk her home." He answered like he was in the army or something.

"Good boy." Sakura said as she patted him on the head like a dog.

"Hey I ain't no dog!" Naruto complained as she stooped the head patting.

Just then both Neji and Hinata came into the room. "N-Naruto-Kun, Sakura-san I wasn't expecting to see you two." Hinata said as she glanced at Naruto blushing.

"Yeah well Hinata-Chan do you want to go train with us?" Naruto asked while his cheeks turned a pink color.

"S-sure." She stuttered.

"Alright come on." They both say waiting for her to follow.

"Neji-Kun your welcome to come if you like?" Sakura asked, she didn't want to leave him out of things.

"No thank you Sakura-Chan, I have some other business I need to attend to, but thank you for the offer," He answered her, finally saying the Chan suffix.

"Alright maybe another time Neji-Kun." She said right before she shut the door.

The three of them headed toward the front entrance of the Hyuuga estate.

Meanwhile Sasuke was at the empty training ground. _What the hell! I thought that old man said they were here! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?_

_**Come down Sasuke, maybe they just left. Hey look there's Bushy brows ask him.**_

Sasuke then walked up to Lee who was just arriving to the training grounds.

"Sasuke-San it is quite a surprise to see you here on this beautiful and youthful morning." Lee said as Sasuke arrived at his spot.

"Hn. Do you know if you saw Sakura this morning?"

"Oh the beautiful and lovely Sakura-Chan? Why yes I have." Sasuke inwardly twitched. He never really like this guy. One reason he likes Sakura, two he beat him.

"Where?!"

"Why she was walking with Naruto-Kun, they were heading toward the Hyuuga estate." Lee announced as Sasuke ran away towards the Hyuuga estate.

"HAVE A YOUTHFUL DAY SASUKE-SAN!" Lee yelled to him as Sasuke was almost out of sight.

"Well I have to go do some errands, I will see you two later!" Sakura yelled to them as she turned on her heels to leave.

"Alright bye Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled after her.

"Have fun on your date!" She smirked as both Naruto and Hinata blushed.

And then she was gone. While Sasuke ran up to the front door he knock. Who would have guess that Neji was the one to answer the door again.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha." Neji said glaring at the spiked hair boy. "What do you want." He grumbled.

"Was or is Sakura here?" Sasuke answered.

"Why is it any concerned to you?" Neji smirked. It was fun to piss off the Uchiha bastard. One of Neji's favorite past times.

"I'm looking for her and I suggest you do it before I beat you senseless." Sasuke threatened.

"You know Uchiha your threats are pointless, you can't scare me and I know you can't back up your word either."

"Urng was she here or not I don't have time for this!"

"Fine I will answer your stupid little question, she was here with the Dobe, and they asked Hinata to go train with them and left." He smirked at Sasuke reaction, god it was fun to get under the Uchiha skin. Now he knows why Naruto always does.

With that answer Sasuke raced off back to the training grounds. Once there it would seem that the couple to be was already gone. So he started to search once again.

So far Naruto and Hinata's date was pretty good. She beat Naruto at training, and they had ramen. Now they were heading to the lake.

"Wow this sunsets pretty huh Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked as she lay next to Naruto on the warm sand near the waters edge.

"Aa but not as beautiful as you _my _Hina-Chan." Naruto smirked as they're faces were coming closer together.

But right before they kissed Sasuke interrupted by punching Naruto in the face causing him to skip across the water, like a skipping stone and plummets into the water.

"N-Naruto-Kun?!" Hinata said worried for Naruto. But then Naruto ran on top of the water, looking very angry.

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!" Naruto said as he reached the shore.

"Dobe where the hell is Sakura?" Sasuke said irritated, as he could not find Sakura anyway.

"She left and I don't know where she went." He answered sitting back down next to Hinata..

"Hm do you know where she might have went?"

"Nope haven't got a clue!" He said as he flashed his dimwitted smile of his. Sasuke irritated ran off again in hopes he could find her.

Sakura after arriving in the Uchiha districted went inside Sasuke's house. She called his name…but he didn't answer. Oh well he must have gone out once again. But that's when the door opened reviling Sasuke worn out.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun." He said as she smiled brightly at him while he glared at her.

"Where have you been!?" He shouted at her, she was taken back.

"I left you a note saying I would be with Naruto."

"I know but I have been looking for you! Each place a person said you went to you weren't there! You had me to fucking worried!" He said as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"S-Sasuke-Kkun.." She said as she snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Hn. Just don't do that again. I thought you could have been taken by your parents or something."

"Hah Well its almost dinner, want me to make you something?"

"Aa"

Lurking in the shadows, the missing ninja saw everything he needed. He then silently laughed to himself. "Hah that tailed demon will be ours foolish little brother." The shadow smirked as it disappeared into thin air.

**Sorry it was so late I will try and update soon. Ja Na!!**


	7. An unlikely alliance

The day started out like any other. Sakura woke up, took a shower, got dresses, and began making breakfast for Sasuke. As for Sasuke…well he wasn't exactly a morning person. He got up lazily took a long shower till the hot water ran cold, got dresses, accidentally put his shirt on backwards(OCC but funny!) once he realized he turned it around, then went downstairs to grab something to eat.

When he walked down and saw Sakura cooking he smiled, thinking that there were married, made him smile…well anything Sakura did made him smile…but he sure as hell wouldn't admit it to her or anyone.

When she saw him enter the room she smiled brightly at him. While he mentally smiled. "Morning Sasuke-kun." She said as she poured the batter on the griddle.

"Hn." He said grumpy, defiantly not a morning person.

"Well do you think we could train today? I need a good sparing partner. And I thought about you." She smiled.

"Hn." He answered, still smiling on the inside.

"Is that a yes?" She asked with a cute look on her face that made Sasuke turn a light pink.

"Hn." He loved messing with her, most likely for the fact that he loved the face she made.

"Urng! Why wont you ever give me a straight answer!" She said throwing her arms in the air, as she continued to cook.

_Hn coz your reaction is so cute, and I love seeing it. _Sasuke thought smirking the same old smirk.

_**Muwhah! You admitted it! You do love her!!. **_His inner self laughed evilly as he did a happy dance.

_Shut it!_

_**Never!! Muwhah! **_

_If it wasn't for the fact that you are me I would have killed you by now! _

_**Hah you could never kill me!**_

_Wanna bet?_

_**Hey lover boy Sakura-Chan's asking you a question. Pay attention!**_

"Sasuke-Kun? Are you alright?" Sakura asked him standing right next to him, waving her hand in his face to get her attention.

"Aa." He said snapping out of his mind conversation. "What is it Sakura-Cha- Sakura." He corrected himself last minute thank god!

_Did he almost say Sakura-Chan? Or are my ears hearing things?_

**No he almost did say it. **Her inner said to her.

"Sakura? You were going to ask me something?" Sasuke asked, ok now she was dazing off.

"Oh…Oh yeah sorry well I wanted to tell you that at one I have to go take my shift at the hospital, so I wont be home for a while, alright?"

"Hn I will come with you."

"What?"

"I said I would come with you. I don't want you walking the streets alone."

"Sasuke-Kun, I'm a big Ninja now I can take care of myself!"

"Ha very funny Sakura." He smirked at her childish expression.

"Fine if your coming, lets go now. I'm gonna be late." And with that she was out of the door with Sasuke following closely behind.

After a few minutes the duo reached the hospital just to be surrounded by screaming nurses. "Kya!! It's SASUKE-KUN!!" and "Marry me Sasuke-Kun, I can bear all your children for you!!"

_God they're throwing themselves at him. Its just so degrading _Sakura thought as she grabbed Sasuke by the hand and dragged him to her office_._

_**You were like that once you know? **_Her inner reminded her.

_I know and I regret it. I could have spent that time training and getting strong. Plus that time could have been spent controlling my demon, instead of fawning over him. That's probably one of the reason Sasuke hated him and didn't acknowledge me._

_**Very true,**_

"Alright Sasuke, you stay here, you'll be safe from the fan girl nurses." She sighed as she opened her door.

"No I'm going with you." He said stubbornly. He wasn't about to let her walk around alone.

"And he calls me annoying and stubborn." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" He demanded while giving her a soft glare.

"Oh nothing." What could she say that will make him-hello! Why didn't she remember the door to her office could be locked both ways and the only way for the doors to open was if she used her chakra. I guess she could make him stay in this room after all. "Yeah I guess you should come with me after all." She said as she acted defeated. She then began to back up towards the door. "Well its time to make my-STAY PUT SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted as she slammed the door shut sealing it with her chakra.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to open the now sealed door. _Damn it Sakura._

_Muwhahahah!! _Sakura's mind laughed evilly.

In another part of the village a young couple was enjoying the beautiful day with a picnic. (And I want to apologize a head of time, so sorry because I am not go with other couples and I want to say sorry for NaruHina fan because this might not come out good.)

"So Naruto-Kun have you had any missions assigned to you next weekend?" Hinata asked as the loud blond laid peacefully on her lap.

"Not that I know of why?" He answered her, as he cracked open one eye.

"W-Well I was wondering if you would come over my house, and have dinner with my family." She said as her face blushed three different shades of red. "I-I'm cooking."

"Oh Hinata-Chan I would love to!" Naruto shouted as he practically tackled the poor Hyuuga girl.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." Hinata smiled as she hugged him back. "My father really wanted to meet with you."

Naruto's face drained at the mentioning of her father. He man scared the shit out of Naruto. "Um your f-father wanted to meet me?"

"Of course, he knows that were d-dating and he wanted to meet with you properly." Hinata smiled warmly as she pecked him on the lips. "Is there a problem?"

Naruto gulped. His life would end next weekend. "N-No there's no problem."

"Perfect, well I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." She pecked him on the lips and rushed home.

"Yea-yeah."

Meanwhile at the outskirts of town there was a little meeting going on between one of the members of Konoha and a rouge ninja.

"And why would you want to help me?" Asked the man in the cloak. Eyeing the women in front of him.

"I just want her out of the way, and I know that you want her, since you been spying on her for the past day." Laughed the women in a dark manor.

"And how would you know of me following her around?" Question the man.

"Because I have been keeping my eye on her for the reason of my hating her." The women laughed again.

"I see, so you want her out of the picture, because she has something you want?"

"Exactly, and if we both work together we can get what we want quicker."

"Very true." The man laughed darkly. "Very well, I believe that introductions are in order? My name is Uchiha Itachi."

"Yamanaka Ino."

**I am terribly sorry that this was a very short chapter, and I will make it up to all of you. But I didn't have any ideas and I had to get the plot out so yeah. If you review now, I will more than likely update faster. Please review!!**


	8. Choice

**Ok first off I would like to say sorry for my long absent of updating…I haven't been myself and had lost all motivation with everything, I was in a funk for a long period of time, but thank fully and you all can thank Miyusdogboy aka Alicia for helping me out of my funk. I would also like to say that some of my stories will be put on hiatus, for a few reasons. One I wanna finish the ones with the most reviews and the ones that are close enough done. Or I have a writers block for them. **

**These stories are:**

**Cross Over**

**Which Witch is Which?**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**The New and Improve Bella Swan.**

**I am also thinking of deleting my short story Last Christmas, it is just wasting space and it was not one of my best works, I think I am also going to delete Cross over (I just made it up coz I was bored to death) I hate everything about you (That is the second worst story I have ever written besides Last Christmas. **

**I am sorry I just really wanted to finish updating this story and my other Lost Forever. Please if you review maybe I will update it, they motivated me to write more, and update quicker.**

**Also I have a LOT of school work to be done this week so I might not be updating a lot this week.**

**Well enough talk let's read!!**

**Thank you for people who reviewed! I hope I can at least get 35 reviews…in this chapter, and if I do maybe I will skip my school work and update, I mean its just a short story I have to write by the end of the week. So PLEASE REVIEW!!! XD**

_Last time on The Secrets that lay Hidden behind the smile… (Feels like a soap opera)_

"_No I'm going with you." He said stubbornly. He wasn't about to let her walk around alone._

"_And he calls me annoying and stubborn." She mumbled to herself. _

"_What was that?" He demanded while giving her a soft glare._

"_Oh nothing." What could she say that will make him-hello! Why didn't she remember the door to her office could be locked both ways and the only way for the doors to open was if she used her chakra. I guess she could make him stay in this room after all. "Yeah I guess you should come with me after all." She said as she acted defeated. She then began to back up towards the door. "Well its time to make my-STAY PUT SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted as she slammed the door shut sealing it with her chakra._

"_SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to open the now sealed door. Damn it Sakura._

_Muwhahahah!! Sakura's mind laughed evilly_.

---SASUSAKU---

"SAKURA!!" Sasuke shouted but Sakura was already down the hall/ Tsumi, Sakura's trainee walked up to sakura with a questioning look.

"Why is there someone screaming at you in your office Sakura-Sama?" Tsumi is a very strong girl, but she scare for her supervisor might yell at her for trying to intrude on other people's business.

It was the opposite of what Tsumi thought would happen. Sakura smiled cheerfully at her, "Oh that, don't worry bout him, just think of him as a bug you cant get rid of, I do it all the time." Sakura joked

"Is he stalking you?" Tsumi asked worried.

"Sasuke? No."

"Alright…"

That's when Sakura thought of the most brilliant ideas she had in a life time. "Got to go, but I will be right back." She smiled evilly. She then floated by her door, that's conveniently (sp?) had a window. Sasuke was looking out into the hall way. Once in his line of vision she waved to him, smiling a cheerful smile.

"Hn" He answered to her taunted as he crossed his arms. She then returned to where Tsumi was.

"What was that all about?" Tsumi asked, as she arched one of her red eyebrows, her dark green eyes looking right into Sakura's bright happy eyes.

"Nothin," She flashed one of her evil smiles. "Be right back.

"Again,"

"Yes again."

"Well alright, just make sure you don't torture him to much, coz when he gets out he will be so pissed off at you."

"I know." Sakura then walked back over to her office door, and waves again at him. He then glared at her.

"Ok let me out. Haha you're hilarious."

"Hehe." Sakura giggled, she then left, but came back two seconds later holding a lollipop.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and thought. _Idiot. _But gets mentally slapped in the face by inner Sakura. He snapped out of this thought when he saw Sakura glaring at him. _Oh this means war buddy. _ Sakura thought. Her glare then changed to a mischievous grin. Sakura then left once again but appears again but with a rice ball in her hands.

Sasuke then began to drool for he had not eaten lunch yet and he was starving. But before anyone could see he hoped, he caught himself from drooling. But it was too late Sakura had already seen him drool. She flashed him one of her big evil grins as she bite into the rice ball. Sasuke then began to twitch as she disappeared once again He then thought to himself. _What is she doing? She knows this isn't funny. She knows how much I like ricebal…_ His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's presents, but she was smiling EXTREMLY evilly.

She then began to raise her arm. Sasuke then became a little curious and watched as she showed him a juicy mouth watering tomato. Sasuke then began to reach out his arm but stopped himself once again. _Mustn't show weakness for tomatoes……but sooo…delious…NO!! Mustn't show love……for tomatoes. _He argued with himself. Sakura seeing him weakening lifted the tomato to her mouth. As Sasuke screamed: "NOOOOO!!!!"

Sakura then bit the tomato, then Sasuke slammed himself against the door window, he slide down to the ground. He stood up seconds later a few feet away. Sakura then began to laugh, then threw the tomato at the window, not realizing how much strength she put into her throw. The window shattered into a thousand pieces, thus freeing Sasuke, who by now was beyond furious.

"Oh Shiza…" Sakua mumbled as she made a break for it. Sasuke then followed after her screaming.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU HURT THAT POOR TOMATO!!!" He then received a few weird looks from patients and doctors. A couple of goo-goo eyes from fan girls and Orochimaru. Sasuke then thought. _Awkward… _And continued on with the case.

Sakura who was farther ahead than Sasuke ran past Tsumi shouting. "Bye running for my life."

"See didn't I tell you!!" Tsumi shouted back.

Sakura then ran past Tsunade, where Sakura shouted to her: "I'm taking the rest of the day off!!"

"What the fuc-" Tsunade said right before Sasuke shouted as he ran past her, trying to catch up to aura. "SAKURA YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU." (Yeah that didn't sound perverted or anything.) "Oh…"

Kakashi then appeared and said. "Ah young love"

"Heheh Love is blossoming in the village!!" Jeriya then smiled one of his perverted smiles that made the girls run for the hills.

Kakashi then looked at him like he sprouted another head or something. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Your mom! " And with that Pervy sage ran off, just as Gai plea over Kakashi. Kakashi then gave Gai a look that asked. _Are you on crack? _As soon as Gai landed Lee jumped out, out of now where just as he screamed to Sakura: "Why must I always chase after you my beautiful cherry blossom!!"

Kakashi then began to chuckle, "She even makes emo/gay guys case her."

Sakura was finally a little ways away from the hospital and was now on a back road, that's when she crashed into Ino, who just got back from getting her hair done. "What the hell!" She screamed. Then glared at Sakura. "I just got my hair done and you messed it up!!"

"Sorry. I'm kind of to occupy-"

"-SO BEYOND DEAD!!" Screamed a very pissed off voice.

"Gasp…SASUKE-KUN!" Ino screamed in delight with hearts for eyes, drool coming from her mouth. Basically she looked like an idiot. "So much….hotter…than…before!!" Ino then tried to smile seductively. (Keyword here **tried **to.)

At Ino's antics, Sakura just rolled her eyes at the girl, who used to be her best friend. She then glared at her with disgust. But then she remember Sasuke is chasing after her, so she grabbed Ino by the shoulder's and held her in front of her. "HUMAN SHEILD JUTSU!!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke then stopped in his tracks, silence then formed its way around the three young ninjas. Sasuke then shouted at her, but he tried to suppress his laughter, he thought that was kinda cute. "That's not a real jutsu." **Who cares, that was so adorable!!**

"Yeah billboard brow! You're such a moron!" Ino shouted at her.

Sakura then glared at Sasuke, who made him blush, she was just too cute that he couldn't help himself. "It is if I want it to be." She huffed. Then she turned to Ino and said; "You're my human shield. You best be quiet."

Ino just smiled for she knew one thing. "Sasuke-Kun would never hurt me!" Smiled superiorly. Sakura then rolled her eyes, laughed on the inside.

"Sure yeah he wouldn't " Sakura rolled her eyes, while smirking.

Sasuke then began to make hand signs for his trade mark jutsu; "FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Flames sprouted from Sasuke's mouth right toward Sakura and Ino.

The flames were racing towards them, but Ino then ducked out of the way screaming something about; "Sasuke-Kun how could you!" But Sasuke dismissed her pointless yells and focused on his Sakura who was running away at this point.

Sakura as she ran thought of this. "Almost out…of his…range." But then the imposturous heated flame just reached the tip of her short hair and singed it. Sasuke immediately stopped the flames. "Oops…"

Sakura just stopped dead in her tracks. A dark aura hanging around her, that made Sasuke feel a little uneasy. She then slowly turned around, her face holding a dark murderous glare. She then said in barely a whisper, bust Sasuke still caught it. _"You are so dead…" _And with that she began to chase him. While Sasuke was running for _his _life.

She finally caught up to a panicking Sasuke, by the gates of Konoha. She then tackled him to the ground. Then she sat upon his chest, trapping him. She smiled the smile of victory. "Haha, gotcha!" She cheered. Sasuke then began to smile evilly as he had a plan formulated in his head. "What are you thinking?" She glared at him.

Sasuke didn't answer but said. "Chidori Naga-" But stopped when he saw Sakura running from him again, he followed right on her tail. Sakura then ran in front of the gate but crashed into a breathing wall. Her eyes then traveled as she froze in place. "Ita-Ita…" She stuttered.

Itachi then looked down at her with a cunning smile as he took out a kunai. He then grabbed her and spun her around, while placing the kunai on her neck. Once Sasuke caught up to then, he also froze in place, but quickly stopped himself and glared at Itachi Kunai in hand.

"Hehe foolish little brother, I want you to choose between two things," Itachi smirked, while Sasuke glared at him.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled with malice dripping from his mouth.

"I want you to choose between this woman here, and your revenge." Itachi smirked as he saw the expressions of both Sasuke and Sakura.

"What?!" Sakura whispered, scared, for she knew that he would choose his revenge over her. But her inner told her other wise.

**He is going to pick us! I know it! His inner wouldn't let him choose revenge, coz he loves us!**

_I'm sorry but I don't agree with you, don't you see the darkness and hate in his eyes, he'll pick revenge…_

"I-I'm sorry S-Sakura…" Sasuke stuttered, fist clenched as he rushed toward to kill Itachi.

**WHAT!?!?! THAT BASTARD!!**

_See told ya…_

**Sorry but how could he?! After all we've been threw!?**

_**How the hell could you!!? **_Sasuke's inner screamed at him, but the real was ignoring him.

"Foolish choice little brother." Itachi frowned as he used Mangeko (sp?) and made him to see how Itachi would kill Sakura. Before Sasuke drifted into unconsciousness, he saw Itachi knock out the girl that stole his heart while Itachi whispered. "You'll never be strong enough…" Then the darkness consumed him.

**DUN DUN DUHHHHH!! He chose revenge… well please Review!! The next chapter will come quicker if I can at least get 25 reviews…please oh please review!! Yeah I apologize if the last paragraph was rushed.**


	9. Two small words

**Forget the reviews I'm just gonna post this chapter!! This is the last chapter anyway, unless you guys want an epilog…well put it in your reviews.**

_Last time…_

"_Foolish choice little brother." Itachi frowned as he used Mangeko (sp?) and made him to see how Itachi would kill Sakura. Before Sasuke drifted into unconsciousness, he saw Itachi knock out the girl that stole his heart while Itachi whispered. "You'll never be strong enough…" Then the darkness consumed him._

Sasuke woke up hours later, in a white room, with white sheets, but before he could register where he is, he got punched on the head, by a powerful fist.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! I SAW EVERYTHING HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE SAKURA OVER YOUR REVENGE!!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"What…" Sasuke questioned disoriented.

"Your brother he took Sakura with him!" She yelled but this time much softer than the first time.

"I'm going after them! I made the wrong choice, I wasn't thinking right, the only thing I saw was revenge, hatred, I shouldn't have choose him over her." He gritted his teeth as his fist turned while, with blood dripping from his closed palms. "I will get Sakura back!" He whispered right before he ran right out of the hospital room.

Meanwhile in the Akatsuki, hideout in the mist village. Itachi is setting up the demon status. (The ones that suck out the demons.)

It has been a whole day, since Sakura was brought here, they haven't even taken out her demon yet. That's when Itachi walked in with a plate of food. Sakura didn't even life up her head, as she hung there wrist in shackles.

"Here brought you some food." He grumbled.

"Why did you? I'm just gonna die in a few hours." She mumbled incoherently. She then looked at him. Her eyes full of lifelessness, sorrow, and hatred. She is a broken woman.

"I can see your hatred towards my little brother, I knew you could hate him." Itachi smirked as he raised the spoon to her mouth, she did not open for him.

"No it's not hatred towards him; no I could never hate Sasuke-Kun, never in my life could I. No this hatred is for you!" She growled the hatred in her heart growing. "And hatred towards myself, for not putting up a fight, and letting my heart die. I shouldn't have believe that anyone could, or want to love a _thing _like me."

"Hn." Itachi mumbled as he force feed her. Once done he stood up and headed for the door but stopped. "You know he isn't going to come."

"I know, that's why I give up, take out my demon, and end my suffering." She answered now a lifeless shell of the strong women she once was.

The next day came quickly, Sasuke was now almost there, he could see the base right up ahead. "Sakura hang on, I'm coming for you, and I won't make the same mistake twice."

Meanwhile, Itachi had already sat up the status, he currently was about to begin the process. (I know you need all the Akatsuki members, but hey just pretend they left.)

"Aren't you going to fight for your life?" Itachi questioned her.

"No, its better this way. The world, my family, my friends and the man I love, will be happier if I just died." She mumbled. Her eyes swimming in lost hope.

"I see, well I hope you have a good after life."

"I will see you in hell soon Itachi…" Sakura glare.

"That I look forward to." He smirked as he began the process. Sakura's demon then slowly began to creep out of her body, the slow and painful process has begun.

But that's when Sasuke burst threw the doors, Sharingan blazing. He then notice, Sakura's body, still alive but in pain. She wasn't fighting back, it look like she just…gave up. "Sakura!! WHY! Why did you give up!" He yelled for her to hear him, hoping she'll wake up from what ever trans she was in.

That's when Sasuke heard chuckling. "She told me she has nothing else to live for, she begged me to take her demon out and end her suffering."

Sasuke glared, but yet he couldn't help but believe his brother, for just the fact that she wasn't fighting the statue, was proof enough. But Sasuke still dismissed and believed that he placed her in a illusion. So Sasuke drew out his sword and dashed towards Itachi who was already prepared to defend himself.

"You know, her eyes were so lifeless, before I began the process, that it looked like she actually died before I could kill her." Itachi said, monotone, as he tried to make Sasuke feel guilt. It seemed to work, for something flickered in Sasuke's eyes.

But once Sasuke was distracted Itachi landed a powerful punched which made him land near Sakura. He looked up and saw tears in her eyes, but what scared him the most, was that her eyes were completely life less. "S-Sakura…" He stuttered.

Itachi then grabbed Sasuke by the throat and threw him across the room. "You did this to her." He smirked. "You killed her from the inside, before I could even touch her." He paused and stared at the almost lifeless woman. "You know after all this she said she couldn't bring herself to hate you, she could only hate herself, and me." His gazed turned to Sasuke. Where they're eyes met. " She is a very kind woman, very few of them are around, you just killed one of the most innocent girl in the world." And with that Itachi blew flames out of his mouth.

"You bastard!" Sasuke shouted as he made his own flame. _Damn that bastard! I know I wasn't the cause of her death, or was I?_

_**Duh you were, you broke her, in a place where I doubt it can be healed. You broke her sprite her heart. This is the second time you idiot, and now you might be too late to save her!**_

_No! I __Know __I will be able to save her!!_

But that's when they heard a small weak, broken voice, whispering in a eerie voice, that sent chills down both the Uchiha boys. They looked to see Sakura singing, with a cloaked figure behind her, it was holding a scythe of some sort;

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself_  
_This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain_  
_If I will it all away  
_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)_  
_Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)_  
_Don't close your eyes_  
_(God knows what lies behind them)_  
_Don't turn out the light_  
_(Never sleep never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see_  
_But somehow I know_  
_That there's much more to come_  
_Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be_  
_Blinded by tears_  
_I can stop the pain_  
_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_  
_(Don't give in to the pain)_  
_Don't try to hide_  
_(Though they're screaming your name)_  
_Don't close your eyes_  
_(God knows what lies behind them)_  
_Don't turn out the light_  
_(Never sleep never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear_  
_Death before my eyes_  
_Lying next to me I fear_  
_She beckons me_  
Shall I give in?  
_Upon my end shall I begin_  
_Forsaking all I've fallen for_  
_I rise to meet the end_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)_  
_Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your nam_e)  
_Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)_  
_Don't turn out the light_  
_(Never sleep never die)_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)_  
_Don't try to hide_  
_(Though they're screaming your name)_  
_Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)_  
_Don't turn out the light_  
_(Never sleep never die)_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)_  
_Don't try to hide_  
_(Though they're screaming your name)_  
_Don't close your eyes_  
_(God knows what lies behind them)_  
_Don't turn out the light_  
_(Never sleep never die)_

_Servatis a periculum._  
_Servatis a maleficum_

As soon as she stopped singing her head fell limply to the side, as the figured disappeared.

Meanwhile, Itachi was captured into Sakura's song that he didn't see Sasuke approaching him, or feel the pain of a sword stabbing into his heart.

"I have won Itachi." Sasuke mumbled as he stood over his brother's slowly dieing body. But in Itachi's last moments on earth he mumbled, while coughing up blood.

"Your to late-" And with that his soul could finally rest in peace.

"Sakura…" Sasuke then rushed over to Sakura, and freed her from the shackles, her body just fell into his arms, still unmoving, her eyes shut. As if never to open again. " Don't die on me." Sasuke hissed as he rushed back off to Konoha with a lifeless Sakura in his arms.

**Sakura's POV**

**This is before Sasuke showed up, well a few moments before. **

I know that Sasuke-Kun wont show up for me, he chose revenge. Now I finally know that if I died, everyone would be much better off without me I hate myself! How could I be that stupid as in to hope that just maybe, just maybe that Sasuke-Kun would love me back. But I was wrong, I was completely wrong.

I can slowly feel my life draining away from me, but that's when someone burst threw the door. I couldn't make out who it was but the figure seemed pretty mad, he screamed towards her directs, "Sakura!! WHY! Why did you give up?" It sounded like someone she knew, someone that hurt her. But she couldn't remember her head was to foggy, she couldn't remember anything. Her body was becoming weaker, that's all she knew, and that her life was coming to an end.

That's when the two figures in the room charged at each other. Why were they fighting? She questioned.

"You know, her eyes were so lifeless, before I began the process, that it looked like she actually died before I could kill her." The taller figured laughed, as he slashed the smaller one with a knife.

"S-Sakura…" She heard the smaller one stutter, she could swear she knew this voice that sent her into such a dizzy happy feeling.

Moments later she felt someone else's presence, but then her body felt strange, and the next minute she knew she was singing her emotions, as memories flooded her memory.

Times of Joy

Times of Sorrow

Times of Anger

Time of Love

Times of Fright

Times of Pain

And

Time of complete and utter hatred.

Once her song was done, her world went black

**END OF SAKURA**

Several hours later, Sasuke reached the hospital, he had been traveling non-stop. Sakura had not made a move, and her body was chilled to the bone, he tried to warm her up, but no matter what he did, it didn't help. He was scared, could she possibly be….

Dead?

It only took the nurses and Tsunade several minutes before the girl that was with Sakura only a day ago, ran out of the hospital. Tsunade then entered the waiting room, with tears running freely down her face as she spoke two insignificant words, that that meant nothing, but at the same time meant the word.

Haruno Sakura was pronounced dead at twelve thirty-five AM death unknown…

**Wow that had me crying, but I will post an epilog as long as you review!!! Please!!**


	10. Konoha or Bust

**Yay I got over 25 reviews!! Thank you all!! Oh and the story is not done yet, I think its either this chapter and another one, so I lied, this chapter isn't the epilog, its just chapter ten. Well thank you all of those who reviewed!**

**Oh and do not fret, the twist is coming in this chapter!! BOO YAA!!**

It has been two days since Sakura was pronounced dead, her body is being taken to the Shadow village where it will be placed in the morgue's care.

The news hasn't gotten to the public, so only the nurses, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sasuke know of the horrible and tragic death.

Sasuke, has locked himself up in his house, and hasn't come out. But he is planning on telling Kakashi and Naruto, soon. He just hopes that Naruto will take it better than he did. He knew Kakashi could take it, but not Naruto, or Lee. Or that Hyuuga girl and Hyuuga.

So it was three days since he made the wrong decision, and her body would be brought back within the week, for the funeral. So Sasuke got up, and went into his bathroom, when he looked at himself in the mirror he looked horrible. Red, puffy eyes, pale as a sheet, he felt like his world collapsed on him again, for the second time in his life. What was the point to continue on in this life if the person you love with all your heart and much more was taken by you, from the person you hated the most, because it was YOUR fault.

Sasuke finally took a shower, then got dressed and left. When he walked by he just ignored the girls screaming his name, and Ino who was walking past him, she didn't say anything, but gave him a sad smile then continued on her way. She must know, that's why she didn't do anything.

Sasuke moments later saw Naruto, slurping down his ninth bowl of ramen for the day. He also saw Kakashi sitting next to him, reading his perverted book. Both ninjas looked up to see Sasuke standing there, sadder than normal, a lot more emo than usual.

That's when Naruto spoke up. "Hey Emo boy, where's Sakura? What did she leave you for a better coo-" But that's when Sasuke grabbed him by the collar pinning him to the wall. His ramen bowl fell to the ground and Shattered into thousand little pieces, just like Sasuke's heart.

"Shut up Naruto, now's not the time to be making jokes!" Sasuke said barely above a whisper. In such a tone, that it even scared Kakashi. Sasuke had the look of death in his eyes.

"W-What's w-wrong t-teme?" Naruto chocked out.

"We need to talk, the three of us. Its about…its about Sakura…" Sasuke said as his face went into shadows, and dropped Naruto. Then he headed out towards the training grounds.

"Come on Naruto, this looks important if its about Sakura." Kakashi said silently as he followed Sasuke's directions.

"Yeah sensei." Naruto whispered, as he rubbed his swore throat.

Moments later, they both saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the training ground. It was quiet, but then Sasuke spoke up, in a silent, shaky voice.

"You know, this is the place where I saw Sakura, transform. I was scared, I didn't know what happened to her, I thought I was going to loose her, and I that frightened me. I wish, I didn't make the wrong choice…" He said, as he tried to force his tears away.

"W-What do you mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked, afraid of the answer.

"Its all my fault that Sakura is…that Sakura is…Oh god!" Sasuke then broke down right in front of them collapsing to the ground. The tears following from his eyes. "Sakura!! No you can't be dead!!" He screamed in utter pain.

"Sakura…shes…no…she cant be….not Sakura-Chan…" Naruto cried, his tears also following freely down his face.

"No, why Sakura? She, she was to sweet, to innocent to die." Kakashi muttered, closing his one eye.

Naruto then all of a saddened stood up, and with such speed he pinned Sasuke to the ground, his eyes turning red. "You!! You let her die!! I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead, end my suffering, let me be with Sakura." Sasuke mumbled.

"You never cared about her!" Naruto growled. That stuck a never in Sasuke. Then with all his might, he flung Naruto into a near by tree.

"You bastard of course I care! I love her Damnit and now she's gone, taken from me…" He yelled then his yell turned into crying whisper.

Naruto seeing his best friend a mess, calmed down, and went over to him. "Sasuke..I'm sorry I attacked you, I was just so..urng. I'm sorry, I just miss Sakura."

"M-Me too Naruto, you wouldn't believe how much I miss her…" Sasuke then stood up and turned around, in the direction to his house. " The funeral is at the end of the week, I will see you both then." And with that, Sasuke disappeared in a blur of **Cherry Blossom petals.**

Meanwhile, with Sakura's body in the morgue. The mortician was just about to cut her skin, when a pale hand grabbed his forearm.

"I ain't dead!" The girl said as she sat up, from the cold hard poor excuse for a bed. By now, the poor man had passed out, from fright. "Wow am I that scary in the morning?"

She then looked around, and saw she wasn't in the mist village anymore. "Wow, where the beck am I?" Sakura asked herself. _Hey wait a minute, I am suppose to be dead, how the hell did I survive. _

**I think our demon, separated herself from us, thus keeping us alive. But I think were in the Shadow village. **

_Why do you say that?_

**Coz the sky's black, with a blue moon, only the shadow village has a sky like that.**

_Oh yeah, well I better head back to the leaf village._

**Yeah, but do you even know your way back?**

_I think…_

**Oh well we'll wing it!**

_That's the plan!!_

**On word to the leaf village!! Oh and Sasuke did show up for us!**

_Yep I saw, hehe and I thought it was a dream, but I guess it was real._

**Well Konoha or bust!!**

**And that's the end of this chapter, sorry, but the nest one, will most likely be the last. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL DEFINATLY UPDATE FASTER!!**


	11. Sakura's Retrival mission

"I ain't dead!" The girl said as she sat up, from the cold hard poor excuse for a bed. By now, the poor man had passed out, from fright. "Wow am I that scary in the morning?"

She then looked around, and saw she wasn't in the mist village anymore. "Wow, where the beck am I?" Sakura asked herself. _Hey wait a minute, I am suppose to be dead, how the hell did I survive. _

**I think our demon, separated herself from us, thus keeping us alive. But I think were in the Shadow village. **

_Why do you say that?_

**Coz the sky's black, with a blue moon, only the shadow village has a sky like that.**

_Oh yeah, well I better head back to the leaf village._

**Yeah, but do you even know your way back?**

_I think…_

**Oh well we'll wing it!**

_That's the plan!!_

**On word to the leaf village!! Oh and Sasuke did show up for us!**

_Yep I saw, hehe and I thought it was a dream, but I guess it was real._

**Well Konoha or bust!!**

Tsunade slowly walked up the center between the two rows of seats. Standing in the front she looked at the crowd trying to figure out how to say what she needed to, "I know we have caused you all more grief by postponing Sakura's funeral for unforeseen circumstances. But I think it's time to tell you all what these 'unforeseen circumstances' are," she paused while everyone held their breath. "Sakura's body has been missing since Sunday afternoon.

"She's been gone for eight days!" A voice familiar voice shouted from the crowd. Any other time anyone would have been able to recognize TenTen's voice but today was different, the friend was gone.

Sasuke and Naruto, to put it simply, flipped shit. Sasuke and Naruto shouted at Tsunade, "She's WHAT?!?!" Sasuke burst into flames, figuratively of course…more or less. Naruto poured water on him. Sasuke glared at him. Ino reacted to this shocking news by silently sitting in her chair. _Bad, good, bad, good? Bad? Good?..ye- no… wait.. um…_ Totally consumed by her thoughts she fell of her chair. Temari, Gaara, and Kunkuro looked down at her with the are-you-sane look.

"AHHH!! She's a living zombie!" Kiba shouted into Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru mumbled something about a troublesome dog…Temari looked at her brothers with the he's-not-sane look.

"Oh! My beautiful cherry blossom! What has happened to you?!" Lee shouted. Every one glared at him and Ino yelled above the uproar.

"You stole her body didn't you!?"

Someone in the crowd yelled "Necrophiliac!" and another shouted "Creeper!" (A/n: Edward...) Anger flickered across Kakashi's face before he appeared next to Tsunade, whispered something in her hear than disappeared.

Hinata cried into her cousin's shoulder while Neji tried to put on a brave face for his cousin. "What do we do now?" He asked the fifth Hokage.

"I'll call who I need to my office." Then she was gone.

Kakashi was pacing back and forth in Tsunade's messy office when, through the door, he heard her yelling a Shizune for her sake. The doors opened revealing the semi-panicked Hokage. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Kakashi yelled adding to the uproar of the village.

"I had no choice but to hope for her body to appear or a ransom to be quietly paid. But when she- I mean her body- still didn't show up I had to tell you all."

"Something must be done." He said with finality.

"I know. I'm going to call together some ambu-"

"No. It should be her teammates." Kakashi stared her down and she finally agreed but she would have to add a person or two.

Ten minutes later Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Kakashi, six unwelcome rookies and, also TenTen, Lee and Neji, unwelcome waited for directions from The Big Cheese herself who was yet to come into her own office.

Tsunade opened the doors to her office, saw the amount of people it hosted and closed the doors. She pinched herself. _It was a dream_, she reasoned with herself, _I was seeing things_, She opened the doors to reveal the slightly confused and amused people. "Why are you all here?" she asked while glaring.

Coughcough"Notmyfault"Coughcough. Naruto…err…. Coughed? Tsunade glared at him. "They forced it out of me!" He held up his hands defensively.

"Neji why are you and your team here?" Tsunade asked.

"I have to protect my cousin."

"I don't trust Neji." TenTen stated.

"My poor cherry blossom…" Lee managed.

Sasuke twitched, "Not your cherry blossom."

"Not your cherry blossom either." Naruto glared.

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Not yours either."

"Excuse me." Tsunade interrupted, "She is no ones' property." Every girl glared at the three guys. TenTen thwacked the three on their head's. Hinata gasped in shock at Naruto's behavior. Kakashi's conscience, which sounded oddly familiar to Sakura's voice, whispered _Pedophile_ to him. Kakashi looked around confused.

"Fine, but if you all must come then you are all splitting into teams." Tsunade said looking for her sake.

At the gates each team prepared to separate into different teams after they all checked the Shadow Village together.

The trip to the Shadow Village was uneventful as ever, except for the saving of the Ruler of that place from those assassins. "Wow that was boring." Naruto said locking his hands behind his head.

"Boring?" Ino shouted, "We saved a whole country in, like, ten minutes!"

"Why are you yelling?" Shikamaru asked. "Troublesome woman."

"Shut up." Kakashi said at his whit's end. "I feel like I'm babysitting a bunch of babies." Sasuke hn'd and glared at him.

"We're here!" TenTen shouted. "Time for some shopping!" Everyone looked at her incredulous. "I'm just kidding…….mostly….." She smiled innocently. Neji rolled his eyes and walked into the Shadow Village followed by his cousin and the rest of the oversized group.

"We look suspicious," Kakashi stated.

"We should. We're looking for a dead girl." Naruto stated.

Sakura looked at the mortician with pity, "sorry bud but I don't plan on dieing to soon.

**More or less.**

_Yea, how'd I survive anyway?_

**I think your demon sacrificed herself.**

_Oh,_ Sakura paused for a moment in thanks and remembrance of her lifetime friend and worst enemy, the ten tailed cat demon. _I'm weak now though._

**Weak my ass; you could still punch all your fan guys out with one fell swing.**

_First things first we have to get out of here._ Sakura sat up and the sheet that had previously covered her slid off. "AH!" She yelled and pulled the sheet back over to cover herself. "Damnit where'd they put my clothes." She looked toward the furnace to see her precious clothes burning to crisps. "Mother f-ather sister brother." Shee looke around and saw the fainted mortician, "I'm sorry."

She left the room leaving the poor man with no shirt. **You're lucky he was fat. Or that shirt wouldn't cover what it's covering now.**

_Shut! Up! INCOGNITO! Remember!_

**They can't hear me **_**remember**_**.** Sakura mentally glared at herself. Sakura walked out of the building holding the collar of the shirt over the bottom of her face hoping she was less recognizable.

_So far so good…_ She thought as she walked by a large fountain. Immerging from an alley way she stopped by a street vendor and bought a dango from the money in the guy's shirt. **The shirt had no pockets…** her inner wondered. _Who cares. I'm hungry and I haven't eaten in, well, I don't know how long._

After walking around for a half hour she sat on the side of a fountain. **You're lost.**

_Am not, _she thought gruffly and looked at the towering water above her. _This looks…oddly familiar._

**You're right,** her inner paused, **for once. **Sakura scowled at her rude inner scaring some people on the street. **Incognito, **_**remember**_**.**

"Oh my Gawd!" The 'dead' girl exclaimed earning a few looks from others and a mother hurrying her children away from her. **What?**

"We've been going in circles," She said, quieter as to not attract attention when she heard the mention of her 'being dead' from a certain number one knuckle head ninja.

"We should. We're looking for a dead girl." Previously mentioned stated number one knuckle head ninja stated.

Trying to blend in with the crowd she grabbed a large raggedy piece of black cloth and threw it around her shoulders. **Why don't you just let them take you back?**

_I don't want them to know I got lost in a city this size. It would be embarrassing._ She emphasized.

**Touché.**

Naruto, not paying attention to where he was running, ran into an old woman in a raggedy old black cloak while trying to reach the morgue as fast as possible.

Sakura fell to the ground when Naruto hit into her "I'll kill you!" She said in a high pitched voice. **Incognito! Incognito!** Her inner panicked. Sakura flipped onto her stomach as TenTen rushed over to her,

"I'm sorry. Naruto should pay more attention. Let me help you up." She outstretched her hand to help the old woman up.

"No!" Sakura swatted TenTen's hand away without looking up, "I mean no, no thank you my arms need a work out anyway." TenTen was wondering what she meant when Sakura, the old woman, started to drag herself away into an alley with her hand alone.

"Strange woman," Shikamaru said. (A/n: OMG He knows more than two words!) They watched as she reached the entrance of the alley way, about to offer her help again but at the last second she pulled herself up into a handstand, by her arms alone, the cloak folding around her legs and did a front flip into the alley.

"She just got knocked down by Naruto-kun," Hinata said with out a stutter.

"And she flipped into an alley." Neji finished her thought.

"Just like Sakura," Sasuke said in a daze. Then they saw a flash of pink hair when she landed. _Sakura?!_ His thoughts raved, _No! it cant be I'm just having a foolish drea_-

"That girl had pink hair!" Ino screeched. _Damn, she's not gone, I think._

"It could have been another girl with pink hair." Neji reasoned.

"What are the chances of that?" Shikamaru retorted.

"Slim to none." Sasuke said with hope in his voice

"It's Sakura believe it!" Naruto shouted. Ino and TenTen thwacked him on the head.

"Who ever that is she'll hear you," Ino whispered angrily.

"Zombie!" Kiba spazzed, "sick 'er Akamaru!" Contrary to what Kiba said everyone ran into the alley after the old woman who turned out to be a girl with pink hair whom they thought was Sakura. They ran into the alley just in time to see the girl jump up and summersault over the wall revealing the tips of her short pink hair. She landed on the floor of the roof that was several feet below the wall of it. The group looked up and saw a flash of two bright green eyes before they and the owner of them disappeared.

"It is Sakura!" Naruto shouted overjoyed. Sasuke and Kakashi however were already running up to the place where Sakura had jumped leaving the others to chase after them.

Kakashi and Sasuke jumped into the roof that revealed nothing but a slightly open door and more roofs. The others jumped up and saw how frustrated they were. "Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji and TenTen come with me through the building, the rest of you look around outside of it." They all hai'd in unison and headed off.

Kakashi's group ran into the building and down the stairs in hopes of catching up with Sakura if she was there while the others jumped into the front of the building to look for any signs of her.

Sakura came out from behind the metal box she was hiding behind and walked over to the edge of the roof and saw the two groups rejoin into one again at the base of the building, "Bakas, didn't they think to look on _top_ of the building first?" Sasuke, feeling insulted suddenly, looked up to the roof but Sakura had already turned away and disappeared leaving smoke in her tracks.

Sakura looked up into the permanent night sky and fell down in the shadows of the ominous forest that surrounded the Shadow Village. She fell into a fitful slumber until she heard the rustling of leaves and thumping of falling over trunks. "Whhaaa?" Sakura drawled out trying to regain conciseness. A giant demon boar slammed into her causing her to fly into a nearby rapid river. **I'm wet.** Her inner stated. _First we have to survive. Then you can complain. _Sakura snapped back. Trying to swim out of the center of the rapids to the slower tide on the side, but the current was to strong and she was pulled under. It seemed like minutes until she broke the surface long enough to take a breath before she was dragged under again.

At this time Kakashi, his nin-dogs and everyone else saw Sakura floating above the water only to dragged under. Sasuke without a second thought jumped into the river only to be dragged the opposite way of the current toward a whirlpool. _WHAT THE FUCK?_ Then he heard Sakura screaming "kuso!" over and over again. He looked back to see Kakashi's dogs chasing after her as she floated dangerously close to a waterfall.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" Sakura screamed with six feet until she fell from the height waterfall. At the last second she saw a rock and latched herself onto it.

"Don't worry Sakura! We'll save you!" Naruto shouted over the roar of the water.

_I can't let them think I'm a weakling who always needs protection and help_. She looked up and saw Sasuke had got out of the whirlpool and was about to jump after her. _At least he's ok_. She thought before she let go making it look like an accident.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!" Was the last thing that his group heard him shout before dived into the waterfall after his beloved.

**END…for the chapper and way. XD**

**Hey it's the secundo author de la story. So just FYI. I more or less wrote this chapter. Mizu of course was watching over my shoulder the whole time so this chapter was approved by her. And just for you peoples out here who don't know, I do normally co author with her most of the time. So this isn't really unusual.**

**Review Please! flame politly please XD**


	12. SAKURA YOUR ALIVE?

**Hey people I'm back!! And Alicia you did great, and you should really think of writing your own stories, for fanfiction, you would do great!! Well anways I wouls like to thank everyone for being so nice to Alicia and her first chapter on Fanfiction , oh and I have new!! I might be getting a beta! My first one, I sent two messages out to two people, and maybe they can help me improve.…**

**Oh and if you guys like reading SasuSaku stories, than you should read this story by ****XflyXawayXangelX Konoha's New Cherry Blossom! And its sequel, Konoha's untouchable Cherry Blossom! I loved the first one, and the second is coming out great, oh and another story, that is my all time favorite, one of the best stories, and a tear jerker, Unrequited and Unconditional, by Teh Pocky Ninja!! **

**Well thank you all who reviewed!! I hope I can get this story finish, then finish up, Lost forever (My twilight fanfiction.) Then I can start on a few new stories that you guys might like, well here is chapter twelve. **

_Last time…_

_At this time Kakashi, his nin-dogs and everyone else saw Sakura floating above the water only to dragged under. Sasuke without a second thought jumped into the river only to be dragged the opposite way of the current toward a whirlpool_. WHAT THE FUCK? _Then he heard Sakura screaming "kuso!" over and over again. He looked back to see Kakashi's dogs chasing after her as she floated dangerously close to a waterfall._

_"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" Sakura screamed with six feet until she fell from the height waterfall. At the last second she saw a rock and latched herself onto it._

_"Don't worry Sakura! We'll save you!" Naruto shouted over the roar of the water._

I can't let them think I'm a weakling who always needs protection and help. _She looked up and saw Sasuke had got out of the whirlpool and was about to jump after her. At least he's ok. She thought before she let go making it look like an accident. _

_"SAKURA!!!!!!!" Was the last thing that his group heard him shout before dived into the waterfall after his beloved._

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke, diving in after her. '_That idiot's gonna get himself killed jumping in after me!' _Sakura's mind screamed.

**This just shows you how much he cares about us. **Her inner said triumphantly.

_Well if he care, than why did he choose his revenge OVER us!? All that showed me was that I didn't matter to him! _Her mind argued.

**No! Sasuke-Kun came after us in the end! I bet right now, he's hitting himself about making the wrong choice, and if he didn't care, would he have been out looking for your body, and jump after you when you fell off this mother fucker water fall?! NO! NOW FREACKING COME TO YOUR SENSES BEFORE I KILL YOU!**

_That would be killing yourself, but you're right, he did come in the end, and I want to be with him, no matter what! _She then looked up at him, crying as she screamed. "SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke hearing her screamed, shot down to her side like a bullet. (You know when you dive, you put you arms at your sides, and you fall faster, well that's what Sasuke did.)

The only thing on Sasuke's mind was getting Sakura, in his grasp, never letting go, and never making the wrong mistake, ever again. From here on out, Sakura would be his first priority. "Sakura…" His whispered, as they both quickly reached the bottom of the water fall.

Sakura then extended her hand out to him, as he grasped it and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Sakura!" He whispered as he placed his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

"Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura cried, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Then they both plunged into the fast freezing cold moving water that split into two directions, one side moving slowly, leading to a basin or lake. The other however, was fast, never seeming to end.

As fate would have it, the young shinobi's took the fast moving river, not knowing where it would take them. Sasuke then looked down at the unmoving Sakura in his arms. "Sakura…?" He question. The shock of the water must have knocked her out. But she's stronger than that! Those were the thoughts running threw Sasuke's head. And how did she survive!?

Meanwhile, the group ahead ran down to the end of the water fall, unable to find any trace of they're friends.

"N-Naruto-Kun, w-what could have happened to them?" Hinata questioned the man she loved.

"I don't know Hinata-Chan, but I'm going to find out." He spoke quietly to her, but then raised his voice to the others. "Alright, I want a group to take the slower path, we will find them!"

"And who died and put you boss." Ino glared.

"Those two out there are like my family, and so I want to find them at all cost! So Ino Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, and Kiba take the slower path." He paused, so everyone could get with they're group. "Then I want, Hinata, Shino Sai Kakashi-Sensei, to go with me to the faster side of the river, well meet back here in an hour."

"Hai!" The all agreed and rushed off, separating.

Meanwhile, Sasuke searched desperately for something to grab onto so he could pull himself and Sakura to safety. He looked down at her, scared that she consumed to much water, and wasn't breathing. Even though unknown to him, she was just knocked out by the fall, and then the cold water that they plunged into.

Sasuke then found a low branch that hung into the water, it looked like it could hold them. So he grabbed the branch, as he placed Sakura on his back. Then he started to pull himself up onto land. Once safely on land, he laid Sakura down, a little ways away from the river, and began to build a fire, with the wood around him. A little bit later, the fire was huge and warmed them both up.

After a few more minutes Sakura finally woke up. "S-Sasuke-K-Kun?" She shivered, as she looked at him.

"Sakura…" Sasuke replied with a certain softest in his eyes as he approached her. "I thought you died? They pronounced you dead in the hospital. How? How did you come back to life?" He asked, in a quiet shaky voice, as he reached out to cup her cheek.

"Sasuke-Kun…aren't you happy I'm alive?" Sakura asked, hurt, and scared that he would break her heart once again.

"Sakura… you don't know how happy I am that your alive, and not dead…Its all my fault that you almost died!" He said with sorrow consuming his voice.

"Sasuke-Kun it's not your fault that I almost died." She said in a sincere voice, making Sasuke's heart to flips.

"But if I choose you over Itachi none of this would have happened!" Sasuke said as anger flowed threw him; he then punched the ground where it left cracks. He was about to punch the ground again, when Sakura grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

"Sasuke-kun, I forgive you. And I am alive that's all that matters." Sakura said, as tears flowed down her face.

"Sakura, please don't cry, it-it hurts when ever you cry, especially if I'm the cause of your tears." Sasuke spoke with such a soft voice that Sakura almost couldn't hear him. He then wiped away all the tears that ran down her face. "Sakura, you are very important to me, do you know that?"

"I am?"

"Yes you are, I haven't felt this way about anyone before, I almost lost you, that's what opened my eyes, to see just how important you are to me. From here on out, you are going to be my first priority. You come first in my life." Sasuke said as he embraced her tightly, never planning to let go. "Haruno Sakura, I love you."

"Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura cried as she hugged him back. "I love you too Sasuke-Kun. You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that to me."

"Well I think you waited long enough." Sasuke smirked as he leaned in.

Sakura knowing what would come next, closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her. Sakura then felt something soft touch her lips. There kiss was short but sweet.

That night they both laid under the stars wrapped up in each other. (Not that way you pervs! They both still have they're virginity!)

The next morning Sasuke woke up to a strange poking to the head. He opened his eyes just to see yellow. "Naruto!" Sasuke growled at him.

"Come on Teme, rise and shin!" Naruto grinned.

"I will kill you!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed Naruto by the throat.

"Whoa Teme never knew you were a morning person." Naruto said with Sarcasms dripping from his voice. Naruto then got free of Sasuke's grasp for the reason, Sakura was waking up. Sasuke then bent down and helped her up.

"Morning _Sakura-Chan._" Sasuke whispered, her name so no one would hear him say it.

"Morning Sasuke-Kun. "Sakura giggled as she felt Sasuke's warm breath tickle her neck.

"Oooh are you two love birds now!?" Naruto jumped, excitedly.

"Naruto, my threat still stands." That still didn't shut up Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I'll buy you all the ramen you want if you just shut up till we get back." Sakura smiled.

"Alight Sakura-Chan, anything for you!" Naruto grinned as he linked his arms with Hinata, who blushed at his touch.

"Hey Sakura I have one question for you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei."

"How are you alive? Not that I don't want you alive. I'm glad you are."

"Oh well I'm not too sure, but I have a theory that my demon sacrificed herself for me. And I didn't die. But I have no demon, and I feel so weak. Plus I don't have as much chakra as before. Well now that I think about it, I barely have any chakra." Sakura answered as she closed her eyes.

"That would mean, you cant call yourself a ninja anymore." Sai stated bluntly, but still smiled his fake smile.

It looked like Naruto was about to yell something but stopped himself.

"That was I was thinking as well, since all you know, both my parents are civilians and don't have any chakra in them. I got my chakra from my demon, and now that my demon is gone, I can't really call myself a ninja, so Sai's right." Sakura replied her expression, becoming sadder by the second.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered as he wrapped an arm around her.

"But Sakura-Chan you can't give up being a ninja, it was your dream to show everyone that your not a burden or a weakling." Naruto smiled. "Are you really gonna give up? Or do I have to knock Sasuke-Teme around first?" He laughed.

"hey!" Sasuke snapped at him.

"What Teme? I would never hit a girl, so-wait a minute I can't hit you either…so I will just hit Neji!" Naruto smiled.

"I'm gonna kill you Dobe!!" Sasuke shouted right before he began to chase Naruto around the group. (What an OOC moment.)

"Hahah." Sakura laughed, now smiling again. Thus making Sasuke stop.

He then began to smile back at her. "Now that's the smile I love." He whispered to her.

"So what? Are you two going steady?" Naruto asked holding his pinky out. (Don't ask me what that means, I have no clue. I'm just following what Konohamaru did)

"Naruto, you are driving my last nerve!" Sasuke whispered in a deadly voice.

"Now Teme, you wouldn't kill your best friend now would you?" Naruto asked nervous as he backed up.

"That just shows how much you know me dobe." Sasuke muttered as he then stood up.

"Uh, well I better…HINATA-CHAN HIDE ME!" Naruto screamed as he hid behind Hinata.

"Not even your girlfriend can save you now, dobe!" He growled out.

"Now Sasuke-kun calm down." Sakura said, as she tried to suppress the giggle that wanted to surface.

"Well if we want to make it back to Konoha before nightfall." Kakashi spoke up, well someone has to have some sense around here.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei's right, we better get going." Hinata spoke up.

"Alright, lets go." Naruto smiled. "The sooner we get back to the village, the faster I can enjoy ramen with Hina-Chan tonight.

"A-ano Naruto-Kun, you remember what tonight is right?" Hinata asked, worried he forgot.

"Uh…of crap dinner." He mumbled to himself. "Yes of course I remember what tonight is! Its dinner with your family right?" Naruto said with a nervous stuttered.

"Alright that's good I thought you forgot." Hinata smiled.

"Well shall we head out now?" Kakashi asked as he already began to walk.

"Hai!" They all answered and followed them.

A few minutes later Naruto began to complain. "I didn't know it took us this long!!" He whined.

"Well deal with it Naruto. And stop complaining." Sakura growled annoyed that every five minutes he would open his big mouth and complain.

Then the group stopped dead in they're tracks, as Sakura continued. "Hey what's wrong with you guys." She question.

"Sasuke-Teme did you feel that just now?" Naruto asked Sasuke, as he gave him a look.

"I did." Sasuke then paused so he could summon his Sharingan. "I don't see anything, what about you Hinata?"

"No I don't see anything, but I did felt that chakra a few seconds ago." Hinata replied.

"Everyone be on you guard, we don't know what is lurking out in the woods" Kakashi ordered, then whispered to Sasuke so only he heard him. "Sasuke I want you to cover Sakura, she cant fight who's ever out there."

"Already on it." He whispered, right before he went to Sakura's side. Hey." He said to her, as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Hey yourself. What's up with everyone? What's going on." She asked alerted.

"Nothing you should worry about. " Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-kun, what in the world is-" But she was cut off by a kunai getting jabbed in her arm. "Oww…" She muttered as she dropped down on one knee.

Sasuke didn't see it coming, the first minute he knew he was talking to her, the next she was on the ground pulling out a kunai from her arms.

"Sakura!" He shouted as he gave her cover.

Then more than a hundred kunais came rushing at them, all from different locations. Making it harder for them to pinpoint the source of them.

"Urng where the freak are they coming from!?" Naruto cursed, as he covered Hinata with is own body.

"If I knew that dobe do you think I wouldn't be already there killing who's ever doing this!" Sasuke shouted at him, as he too protected Sakura with his body.

Then the kunais stopped. A few seconds later about over, twenty strong looking rouge Ninja's jumped out of the shadows.

"Kuso, were out numbered." Kakashi cursed, as he took his battle stance.

" Sakura, take cover with Hinata." Sasuke ordered his back towards her.

"But Sasu-"

"No but's Sakura, you cant fight, just go before you get hurt." Sasuke said in a harsh manor.

"Come on Sakura-Chan." Hinata urged.

"No I'm staying and fighting. I still have my ninjutsu!" Sakura yelled.

"No Sakura, leave!" Sasuke shouted at her, Sharingan blazing.

Sakura's answer to that was, well she didn't answer him she just ignored him and took a fighting stance next to Hinata and Naruto who were in the back.

"That's the fighting sprit Sakura-Chan!" Naruto congratulated her as he held off one of te rouges. "Whats up with these guys! They just wont stay down!" Naruto growled as he stabbed a kunai threw one of the ninja's heart. The man feel down just to come back up again. "Damnit!"

Sakura then punched a ninja square in the face, but that when she heard Hinata scream. Both her and Naruto scanned the battled field and saw her in the arms of one of the ninja's tied up. Sakura then all of a sudden felt woozy, as she swayed back and forth. But then when she was about to fall down on the ground, one of the ninja's caught her and tied her up as well. She was still away though.

"Sakura!!"

"Hinata-Chan!!"

They both shouted as they leaped toward the men, but got stopped by the other ninjas.

"Sasuke-Kun!"

"Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto upon hearing Hinata's cries. Began to feel the nine tail fox giving him power, taking over. Sasuke as well felt power coursing threw his veins, as his body shifted into his level two curse mark.

They both then began to tear they're way towards the women they love. Naruto slashing each and every ninja that got in his way, while Sasuke using Chidori Nagashi on the others.

"Haha I see you have the nine you." Laughed the one that was holding Sakura, he seemed to be the boss of the others. "Well your not the only one with demons on your side." He then tossed Sakura to the ground, where she smacked her head against a rock.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted in worry, as he tried to rush to her, but once again was stopped by the boss the one that dropped Sakura.

"Sasuke was about to stab the man, but he then noticed a weird change. The man had grown scales on his skin, and his chakra increased, as he flung Sasuke into a near by tree. Then charged for Naruto where him and the man engaged into a demon battle.

Kakashi rushed to Sasuke's side and helped him up. Giving a brief explanation about the man/demon. "Sasuke, I believe he is the Ryuuhachi the eight tail dragon." He took a moment to think.

"That would explain his chakra, its almost as strong as Naruto's." Sasuke spoke as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I want you to get Sakura Hinata and yourself out of range, Sai and Shino are already in hiding." Kakashi ordered.

"But what about you?" Sasuke questioned.

"I am going to try and revert Naruto back to being Naruto, while having my nin-dogs hold down that demon." He then took out his summoning scroll. "Get going, I will give you as much cover as I can."

"Thank Kakashi." And with that, Sasuke ran to Sakura, who was slowly getting up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sakura-Chan…" He spoke softly to her, as he helped her up.

"Sasuke-Kun…" She replied as she pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Shush…its alright," He cooed. Then he took a glance at the battle field. "Sakura, I will free Hinata, take cover for now."

"What!"

"Sakura just listen before you jump to conclusions." He paused then continued. " Alright I am going to free Hinata, then join you. We all need to take cover."

"Why is that?" She asked him confused, yet was a little relived that Sasuke was joining her. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"Coz the man that's fighting Naruto is the Ryuuhachi, or the eight tailed dragon." Sasuke said as he glared at the two demons fighting for they're lives. "Kakashi said he's gonna revert Naruto back, while having his nin-dogs, hold down the man while we make an escape."

"But what about Kakashi-Sensei? What will happen to him?" She asked worried.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Sasuke reassured her. "Now go take cover, I will see you there shortly." He then kissed her on the forehead, then left to get Hinata out of there hands.

**What puzzles me is, why did those men take both Hinata and us? **Her inner questioned.

_There men what do you expect? _

**So true, hey at least Sasuke finally admitted his feelings, oh and there's a good spot to hide. **

_Oh thanks, yeah I'm happy that he feels the same way about me. _

A few minutes later Sasuke arrived in the bushes with a unconscious Hinata. "Oh no what happened?" Sakura gasped.

"That bastard knocked her out so she wouldn't hit him with her jutsu." Sasuke hissed.

"Here lay her down." Sakura said gently. Sasuke followed what she wanted and laid her down. She then began to examine her. "Well she doesn't have any major cuts, but she will be out cold for a little whil-."

"Sakura get down!" Sasuke shouted as he covered her, as kunais came flying at them. "Damnit! How the hell did they find us!?" Sasuke cursed.

Sasuke then began to shake. "Damn…"

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura whispered alerted.

"I think those were poison tipped." He struggled to stay away.

"Sasuke-Kun, I'm gonna try and extract the poison, stay still please, and try to stay awake." She ushered.

"K-Kay." And with that Sakura began to heal him the best she could, with her low chakra.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had a sealing scroll ready for Naruto. Thank god Jeriya taught him how to do it before he passed on.

While Kakashi was setting up the seal, Naruto was so far winning the battle. He had already ripped the mans arm off, and gave him a fatal wound to the chest. While the man just got a few scratches from him.

"Sasuke-Kun, I got out-huff- as much-huff-poison as I could." Sakura, said out of breath.

"Thank you Sakura-Chan," Sasuke mumbled as he pushed the hair away from her eyes. "We better get farther away, it looks like Kakashi is going to begin the sealing."

"Y-yeah."

"Here I will take Hinata, Alright." He said as he placed the Hyuuga princess on his back.

"A-Alright." She said as she slowly got up. She tried but fell down "D-damn…"

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong?" Sasuke asked concerned for her, he then bent down.

"I'm fine, just a little worn out. Here you go ahead, and let me catch my breathe." She offered.

"No I'll wait for you, I'm not leaving you behind."

"No, just go, I'll be fine." She paused to take a look at her surroundings. "Bring Hinata-Chan over there in that cave, I will be there as soon as I can stand up. You cant carry both of us, and I will just slow you down." Sasuke glared at her, then when he was about to speak Sakura cut him off. " And if Hinata-Chan gets hurt, who will Naruto pulverize and wont stop annoying the living daylights out of?"

"You have a point, but if your not there in ten minutes, I will come and get you!" He threaten as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright it's a deal." She smiled at his kiss. "I love you Sasuke-Kun."

"I love you too Sakura-Chan." And with that Sasuke made his way to the safety of the cave, with Hinata on his back.

"Alright body, lets get up." She said to herself, just as Kakashi finished the sealing. Naruto swayed a bit, the collapsed. Kakashi rushed towards him to block the attack that was aimed for his heart.

_Damnit this guy is too strong! I better call my nin dogs. _Kakashi then summoned the dogs once his hands were free. The man didn't see it coming as the nin dogs bursted out of the ground and latched onto the him. "Hold till we get a good distance away." Kakashi ordered as he grabbed Naruto under his arm.

"We'll try Kakashi!" Pakuun replied. And with that Kakashi vanished and appeared next to Shino and Sai.

"Damn!" Sakura cursed, she then felt a strong Chakra behind her. She turned around slowly, like how people do in horror movies, when something is behind them. "Kuso." She said as she gazed into the demon/mans eyes.

She then blocked an attack that was aimed for her face. "Why? Why do theses things always happen to me?" She then struggled to climb a near by tree, but failed miserably.

_Alright, remember what can a ninja do if you find yourself drained of chakra, and trying to escape a really powerful ninja? _

**Rely on you team. **Her inner answered monotone.

_Kuso… what about when your alone? _She asked hopeful

**Than your dead.**

_Today just isn't my day…_

**Nope It isn't. **

_Thanks you're a big help._

**I know I am.**

That's when Sakura's conversation got interrupted when she got flung into the tree she was crawling towards. She then turned to look at the demon, who has already grew five tails.

_I'm a dead girl._

**Crrraaappp….**

Just when she was about to receive another blow, something blocked it. "Sasuke-Kun!!" She shouted relived.

"You bastard! Don't you dare hurt her!" Sasuke said, Sharingan swirling. Then he did the hand signs for Phoenix flower Jutsu the flames burned the mans eyes. Then man got pushed back, trying to make the blindness go away.

Sasuke with his lightning speed grabbed Sakura, bridal style and rushed to the cave.

Once in there he sat her down gently. "Sakura…" He glared.

"Uh…sorry Sasuke-Kun…"

"Sakura, you should have left when I did." He paused to look into her eyes. "I could have lost you again."

"I am really sorry Sasuke-Kun." She sniffled. Sasuke noticing bent down and hugged her.

"It's alright Sakura-Chan I'm not mad, I'm just glad your alright."

"Thank you Sasuke-Kun."

**Alright and that's where I end it! I'm running out of ideas… so I think the next chapter will be how they escape and then meeting with Tsuande. And ten maybe the epilog. So I will update as soon as possible. Merry Christmas everyone!! Or happy holidays!! And for those of you who have read my other stories, I wann take a poll as in which story is better. So please if you have read my other stories, place your voye in your review! And please review! I wanna beat my other two stories in getting reviews, so please reivew!**


	13. Random chater boo yah!

**Alright guys, we have a little situation going on, well you see I know all of you want this story to be a lot longer, and I do too, but heres the think, me AND the other author both ran out of Ideas, we have a few, but we need a little bit more. The reason for this is because, well the ending we hand, changed, it was soused to be them coming back to the village, without getting attacked by the guy.**

**Well here's the idea I came up with, a cave in where Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura get separated from the others.**

**And that's all, so I was wonder if you guys could give us some ideas of what you want to happen, since you guys are the ones reading this story, and I got a new policy, from another writer, and it was a good idea, and I like reviews, so each review I get, I will create a page, as in if I get 1 review than the chapter will be a age long, and if I get 10 chapters I will write 10 pages long, sounds good huh?**

**Well lease, I don't want to end this story for lack of ideas, and I hopefully, get more than 35 reviews when this story does end, so please review.**

**So I hoe you guys read this and help me.**


	14. Sakura: Two! Sasuke: Zip!

**Alright this is a warning a head of time, this story is going to be shorter on the fact that you guys want the story longer, and I have no clue what t write, so yeah, and I want you guys to review for this story, its already beating my Lost Forever and Betrayal led to love by one review!! Lets see if I can at least get 50 reviews!! That would make my birthday wonderful, its tomorrow too XD!! I will be 17 against my will…T.T I like being 16….well anyways I would like to thank sensual cat women for the idea…and music addict 4 ever for your support. Oh and heartach16 for the hilarious review!! **

**Also there might be a one letter missing that includes the letter p in it, that letter doesn't like me….**

**Last time**

"_You bastard! Don't you dare hurt her!" Sasuke said, Sharingan swirling. Then he did the hand signs for Phoenix flower Jutsu the flames burned the mans eyes. Then man got pushed back, trying to make the blindness go away._

_Sasuke with his lightning speed grabbed Sakura, bridal style and rushed to the cave._

_Once in there he sat her down gently. "Sakura…" He glared._

"_Uh…sorry Sasuke-Kun…"_

"_Sakura, you should have left when I did." He paused to look into her eyes. "I could have lost you again."_

"_I am really sorry Sasuke-Kun." She sniffled. Sasuke noticing bent down and hugged her._

"_It's alright Sakura-Chan I'm not mad, I'm just glad your alright."_

"_Thank you Sasuke-Kun_."

This will be in Sakura's point of view, since I think I write better this way, a little bit more descriptive. You can argue with me if you think I write better the other way.

I had no idea what to do now, this cant be good!! Were trapped in this cave!! Urng you stupid freaking dragon demon!! You just had to crash into the side of the cave, causing a cave in! My mind shouted. I was beyond mad, no I was engrossed in it!! You could probably see the steam come from my ears coz I was so mad!!

Well its not like I wouldn't like being trapped in a cave with Sasuke-Kun, its just that, ITS SO FREAKING DARK THAT I CANT SEE MY OWN HAND!!! So I cant look at Sasuke-Kun's gorgeous face! Or kiss him!! My inner screamed at me. Who cares, I mean I care about Sasuke-Kun but, right now there are more important things to worry about than eating face. (Another way to say making out, I'm using SIMs version! ) While I was yelling at my other self, I came up with a plan! Why the hell didn't I think of it before!! Scattered brain much!

"Sasuke-Kun?" I asked, in all directions. I didn't know where the hell he was, or Hinata-Chan either! I was completely blinded.

"Hn." I heard him answer. Haha he's just as blind as I am-wait a second, he has Sharingan! He could see in the dark! That idiot how could he not think of using it. I was then snapped out of my thought by a very deep hot voice. "Sakura-Chan you wanted me."

"Yeah, how come you haven't used Sharingan yet?" I questioned. My older idea was he could use fire style so I could try to find something to burn, but never mind we have Sasuke's eyes.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" I heard him grumble under his breath. I couldn't help myself, I giggled out loud, which of course, pissed him off. "Sharingan!!" I heard him renounce.

The next minute I know, I felt warm strong arms snake they're way around my waist. "There you are, the deep voice spoke.

I could feel my face heating up at his touch, god how come he had this kind of effect on me! I don't get it! How come I can't have that kind of effect on him!! I then heard him whisper into my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin causing my face to turn a darker shade of red. "Sakura-Chan your blushing."

"Shut up, I bet you are too!" I argued, and I knew I was right coz it shut him up. Haha I win! Take that Uchiha! Sakura: one point, Sasuke: zip zero zilch!! "How are we gonna get out of here, and with your leg the way it is, were gonna have a tough time." I spoke after the minutes silence.

You see when were arrived in the cave, at that exact moment the demon/man crashed into the side of the cave, causing rocks to fall down. And Sasuke-Kun, jumped head first into the cave, making sure none of the rocks would hit me, well if work, but instead of hitting me a few landed on his leg. He thinks its broken, I haven't gotten a chance to examine it since it so FREAKING DARK IN HERE!! Plus Hinata-Chan is still unconscious.

I then thought of something. "Hey Sasuke-Kun I have an idea."

"What is it Sakura-Chan?" I giggled coz his breath still tickled my ear and neck. Darn him.

"Well since I'm the only one that can move or is awake, maybe I should explore the cave a little bit more."

"How would you get around you cant see anything." Damn it! He caugh-wait a minute!

"Hinata-Chan always carries a lantern in her book bag!" I smiled, he cant get out of this now.

"I forgot about that." He mumbled in annoyance. Hahah another point for me!! "Fine I will light the lantern and then you can go explore the cave, but I want you back soon. I don't want to be away from my Tenshi." I felt him smile into my skin. He's sweet when he wants to be. He also may act mean cruel obnoxious, self centered and cold hearted, but he is really a big softy.

"Will do."

**Like I said this chapter wasn't going to be that long, since I didn't have a lot of ideas to work with and I only got three reviews so three ages long. Well lease Review!!! **


	15. WHAT DO I DO NOW?

What the hell do I do now?!?! Urng today just isn't my day! Right now I think I'm half way threw the cave and my lantern runs out of oil. Great and its pitch black once again!!

When Sasuke finds out, he's gonna kill me!!

Okay Sakura think, what does a ninja do when they are stuck in a cave and unable to see a thing?

**There is no answer for this kind of situation; coz a REAL ninja wouldn't be stupid enough to get lost in a cave without an extra can of lantern oil. **My inner said plainly to me. Oh that's it, that bitch is going down!!

**You know your calling yourself a bitch. **

These are the times when I wish my mind was private… Damn I really need to get back to Sasuke, who knows what happened while I was gone the possibilities are endless. The demon could have gotten in and attack them. Since Sasuke can't stand up and Hinata is unconscious they can't defend themselves. Damn! I should have stayed with them. God I'm so stupid!!! I smacked my forehead in annoyance. How could I be that stupid?!

**You just are. Do you even have to ask that question?**

Shut up I wasn't talking to you now was I?

**But you were talking to yourself so that means your talking to me so NAH!**

Urng I don't have time to deal with you right now!! I need to try and I find my way back. So I began to crawl trying to find the wall, but instead of touching something rough and ragged I felt air and nothing. Then the next minute I knew I was falling. Without me knowing I began to scream as I plunged into an underground river.

***

I woke up feeling groggy, but then I realized I could see. I looked around to find myself in a dense forest and in a little basin. Wait how did I get here? I looked around to see my lantern on the shore of the little pond I washed into.

Wait I have to get back, who knows how far I went from the cave. Urng I cant believe I let this happen!! Wait! I stopped my self from panicking. I cant find things to burn then I can just follow the river back to the cave! Then when I get to the cliff I fell off of, I can use the little chakra I have and climb back up!! This plan is fool proof!

**Yeah and your just the fool to execute it. **My inner said with a hint of Sarcasm in her mind voice. God I'm really starting to hate you right now. I yelled in my mind.

**You know hating yourself isn't a very good thing to do, just shows that you really do have self-esteem problems. **She smirked. While I frowned. God I wish I could just push her off a cliff!

**Oh like the one you fell off of? **

"ARG!!1" I screamed out loud in annoyance. I then ignored my annoying inner self and began to look around for dry leaves to burn and something to create a fire.

***

Where the hell was Sakura? If I find out that her lantern ran out of oil I will seriously yell at that girl! How could she be that dumb and forget to bring an extra can of oil!! Lets hope she didn't go to far.

Hinata finally woke up and is using her Byuakugan to see things. I finally spoke after a long period of silence. "Hinata, do you think you could go look for Sakura? She has been gone for a while now." I said quietly, I was really starting to worry about her. Since you know she doesn't have a lot of Chakra in her body, anyone could attack her. I shook my head to get rid of those kinds of thought. I couldn't waste my time thinking about that. Sakura is a strong smart girl-who forgets things-that can get out of any situation.

"B-But what about you Sasuke-San? Will you be alright by yourself?" Her little voice asked. She really needs to stop stuttering, and she also needs to stop whispering all the time.

"Hn, I will be fine." I said in a cool tone. God what does she think I am?

She then stood up and turned around "Alright I'll start looking for her." She then left the little camp we've set up while Sakura was gone. I hope she can find her, I really am worried. Damn! I hate feeling so usless, if my leg wasn't broken I would be looking for her instead of having the Hyuuga heiress go in my place.

Well it wont be long till I have Sakura-Chan in my arms safe and sound.

**Yeah sorry its so short, but like I said I don't have a lot of ideas, and I will be wrapping this story up so yeah. Oh and I have a good reason why I haven't updated in a while, its because my keyboard didn't work and I had to fix it. But now that it is fixed I will update faster from now on. Well please update and thank you Micchi Sakura for giving me the 51 reviews you made my day!! THANK YOU!!**


	16. Hyuuga pain in the ass!

**Okay first of I would like to apologize for not updating in forever! I broke my hand and couldn't type until it healed enough to use it. And for having such short chapters, but as you all know this story is going to be coming to an end soon. There could be a sequel if you guys want and for once I think I could make this one into a sequel. Well tell me what you guys want put it in a review coz so far this one has the most reviews! Thank you to everyone especially micchi sakura! And PrettyLittlePrincess. And I will have more Neji Sasuke tension its hilarious.**

**Well enough blabbering and on with the story that hasn't been updating in 3 months or more….**

**Disclaimer: Hah I'll own Naruto when Ino flies.**

_Recap. _

_Hinata finally woke up and is using her Byuakugan to see things. I finally spoke after a long period of silence. "Hinata, do you think you could go look for Sakura? She has been gone for a while now." I said quietly, I was really starting to worry about her. Since you know she doesn't have a lot of Chakra in her body, anyone could attack her. I shook my head to get rid of those kinds of thought. I couldn't waste my time thinking about that. Sakura is a strong smart girl-who forgets things-that can get out of any situation._

"_B-But what about you Sasuke-San? Will you be alright by yourself?" Her little voice asked. She really needs to stop stuttering, and she also needs to stop whispering all the time._

"_Hn, I will be fine." I said in a cool tone. God what does she think I am?_

_She then stood up and turned around "Alright I'll start looking for her." She then left the little camp we've set up while Sakura was gone. I hope she can find her, I really am worried. Damn! I hate feeling so usless, if my leg wasn't broken I would be looking for her instead of having the Hyuuga heiress go in my place._

_Well it wont be long till I have Sakura-Chan in my arms safe and sound._

_End of Recap. _

Sasuke's Point of View (again…)

Ok now I'm starting to worried, neither the Hyuuga princess or Sakura has come back. Its been too long! I thought to myself as I glanced around, my Sharingan still taking the place of my normal eye.

After a few moments I could feel my chakra dissipating for it was becoming very hard to keep my Sharingan out. But right when I was about to summon my normal eyes I saw something bright form out of the corner of my eye.

I whip my head over towards it hoping that's its Sakura who found a way out.

But I was hugely disappointed by seeing Hyuuga (grr….) staring at me from the other side of the rock covered entrance.

"Hyuuga." I growled out damn I hate that ass!

"Uchiha I see the girls left you behind huh?" I growled while he laughed. Ok I maybe cocky but this guy puts a whole new definition of it. "How do you feel knowing that you where left here to die." He smirked. Hey! That's my smirk! How dare he steal it on me!

"Shut it Hyuuga before you become a women." Ha take that pretty boy!

"Oh that hurt! You hit me right here." And just to insult me more he placed his hands over his heart. Urng if my leg wasn't broken his head right now would be clean off his shoulders. I then saw his eyes travel down to my broken leg. "Aww did the baby Uchiha get a booboo? Aw do you need a kiss to make it better." He said to me in a baby tone. The dick!

"Hyuuga." I started. "Do you want my foot up your ass?" Ok if I have to spend other minute with this guy I'm going to have to be on probation again.

I then heard my savior and normally I wouldn't be saying this but I'm glad Naruto is here. "Yo Teme!" He smiled that goofy smile that I normally would want to rip off, but compared to the Hyuuga, I'll take the dobe over him. "Oi I see your legs in rough shape, need a hand."

As I would answer to anyone and Sakura called this my "trademark saying", I answer to him "Hn" Yup that little word that pisses of anyone who hears it more than once.

The dobe then came in and picked me up. At that moment I remember something. "Dobe have you seen Sakura or Hinata." I knew I had to use her name.

"Oh yeah Kakashi-Sensei radioed in and told us that he found Sakura-Chan and Hinata Chan by a river that led into the cave." He smiled at me. Oh god It right now feels like a tone of weight has been lifted up off my chest.

"Where are they?" I asked after I took a look around to see if they were here.

"Oh they are heading back without us, we had to get you out of there first." He then put my arm around his shoulder. "The others are with them, its just you Neji, TenTen-Chan and myself."

"Hn…" That's all I could really say before I blacked out.

**Sorry its so short I kinda wanted to update so you guys wouldn't think I gave up. But hopefully I can get more ideas and don't forget to review me your answer!**


	17. It's Back

**Alright its been forever since I have updated….and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed especially carrieelfman00lond, RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153. Carrieelfman00long you really gave me the motivation to continue on writing. Well anyways I would like to point out to everyone that in my earlier chapters, my grammar isn't the best in the world and that is only because I listened to my friends advice. He told me that when writing a story you use past tense. And until recently when I checked it with my English teacher who wrote his own story and has been published he told me that you write in present tense and with memories you write in past tense. So yeah that messed me up and now I believe my grammar will improve. **

**And my first language is English, so yeah that's not the reason why my grammar was so bad. I apologize if I confused anyone. *does Japanese bow of forgiveness* Now I know this is asking a lot but can you please review…I hope to get over 70 reviews.**

**Please I have never gotten that many reviews before, and it amazed me that I actually got over 60. I'm almost in the big leagues! *pumps fist like Sakura***

**Well anyways I've been very busy as in I'm making my own story not a fanfiction. I get bored during classes so I write a little. But I also am coming up with new stories to write and I have one or two you guys might like. Also I'm getting back into full metal alchemist so I might write a few stories about Ed, I have to refresh my memory a little its been a while. **

**Oh and carrieelfman00long, thanks for the help, hehe I actually sit in my classroom and imagine those things actually happen but I normally pretend I'm Sakura and punch a hole in the floor that makes the school crumble into dust. Hehe And for my grammar which I'm sorry but you'll have to bare with me, I hate it too but I have to change slowly back into present text, I kinda forgot so sorry. Gomen, Gomen!!**

**Well without further a do….**

From here on out and sorry for the inconvenience that I'm switching it back to third person narration. First person is getting a little complicated. Oh and Tenshi means Beloved, sorry I should have placed the definition in the story.

Sakura and Hinata have been looking everywhere for the rest of the group, hour have gone by since they left the cave. The strange part about it is that they could not even hear Naruto's loud voice.

"Sakura-Chan where do you think they went?" Hinata asked her traveling through the deep forest. Hinata followed the path in the cave to the cliff where she found her lantern by the side of the edge. Placing two and two together she came up with the conclusion that Sakura had fallen down the cliff and down the river. She then jumped down and was then brought to where Sakura was, following the river back to the cave.

After all, that they climbed the cliff, saw that Sasuke was gone, and no one was around for miles. They are right now following a path where it looks like someone's body was being dragged away.

Hinata right now is using her byuakugan seeing the path ahead of them. "Sakura-Chan what are we going to do? You can fight. And I need to keep a look out."

Sakura smirks. "Don't worry Hinata-Chan, well figure something out." As they are walking they couldn't feel the watchful eyes following they're every move, slowly calculating when he should attack.

After a few more hours, the sun was slowly setting and the temperature was slowly dropping. "Hinata-Chan lets stop for the night, I wont be any use to you in the dark."

"Alright Sakura-Chan." Making camp the both just look up at the stars. "Sakura-Chan?"

"Yeah Hinata-Chan?"

"What do you supposed happened to the others?"

"Well we both know that every rookie ninja in our year went out to look for me right?"

"Yes."

"Well then you guys separated into two groups. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, TenTen, Kiba and Lee on one team, and they took the slower path. While You Naruto Shino Sai Kakashi and Neji took the path Sasuke and I went down."

"Yes." Sakura may not have her strength but her mind is still as sharp as ever.

"What I think may have happened was that they tried to fight off the demon but then got ambushed by something or someone. And since you Sasuke and myself were trapped in the cave, they couldn't find out where we were. But then someone might have looked in there and found Sasuke while you were gone."

"Hmm you could be on to something Sakura-Chan." Hinata then looks up at the sky, hoping and praying that her beloved Naruto-Kun is all right. If something ever happened to him, she didn't know what she could do.

The next day the girls started out early, still unaware of the watchful eyes.

It was quiet until Hinata shouted out to Sakura; "Sakura-Chan move!" And she did just that.

Few moments after a giant explosion caused dust to fly up into they're line of vision.

"Ah so here are the young girls those boys were screaming about. Hehe." Someone with an evil laugh spoke from the dust. "I will certainly be reward for you capture…but not after a bruise you up a bit for you little men to see."

What came from the dust was a creature with green scaled instead of human flesh, gruesome long claws with dried blood baked onto them. Jagged teeth and a long reptile tail. He looked to be human and he stood upright like one, but just by his appearance he wasn't, well not anymore. The monster then charged at Hinata, but before she could do anything the monster used it's tail and whipped her on the face sending Hinata into a tree.

Where did that speed come from? Sakura thought as she raced over to Hinata. But before she could reach her, her path was cut off my the lizard thing. "Uh Uh uhhh, we cant have you getting involved, but don't worry your time will come soon." And with that he kicked Sakura in the stomach where she flew backwards and onto the ground.

I-I have to save Hinata, but how…I cant even take a simple kick. Slowly she could feel herself loosing consciousness. But then something started happening. Her vision became red, and she could only feel hated and anger.

She stood up and glared at the lizard things, while it was beating up Hinata. In a voice that didn't sound like hers she said; "Stop it!" It was angry and fierce.

The lizard thing glanced over in her direction. Suddenly he dropped Hinata, he was frozen in fear.

He was looking into the eyes of one of the most powerful tailed demons around. The Ten-Tailed Tiger or the Juubi No Tora.

She charged at him with speed he never thought was real. The girl didn't look like much when he saw them. How could she be harboring a demon? She was tearing him limb from limb, not aware of what she was doing.

Hinata saw all too well what was happening, he best friend which she thought of as he sister was killing the thing that attacked her. But this wasn't Sakura, this was something sinister evil and demon like. He green eyes weren't green but Red, a blood piercing red of rage. He body seemed to curve into a un human like postion, almost like a tiger. But how? Was the only thought on the young Hyuuga's mind. I thought her demon was taken out by the Akatsuki? How can it still be in her.

Before Sakura could actually kill him, she stopped holding him by the collar of his shirt. She spoke again in a growl like voice. "Where are the other."

"Cough, You'll have to kill me before I give you the answer you bitch." He spat the blood on her face.

"Tell me now, before I do something you wont like." She said with a little more malice laced on her voice.

He just laughed. Suddenly another giant explosion cause the earth to shake, sending more dust to block their vision.

The explosion blew both Hinata and Sakura backwards. But once the dust cleared the lizard man was gone. He must have used himself as a human bomb.

Hinata, a little shaken looked over at Sakura she was back to normal and coming too. Rushing over to help her friend she noticed Sakura was shocked.

"Hinata…did I just?"

"Yes, but how did you get your demon back? The Akatsuki took it out."

"I don't know and I could care less. I'm back to my old strength." She then stood up, more sure of herself than before. "Now I can track the boys." She said with a smirk.

"This makes our lives a little easier." Hinata sighed, while having Sakura heal her wounds.

"Yes it does Hinata." Sakura said with a smile.

**Sorry it so short…but I will update soon I promise.**


	18. I Spy

It was cold and wet in his prison cell. Damn it, he shouldn't have let his guard down. He curse mentally how come he couldn't tell those were his real comrades. Damn! Now he doesn't know where the freak Sakura and Hinata are. The Dobe is going to be pissed.

He looks up and sees his captures throw in three more jail mates, wonderful. "Hey you can't treat the Future Hokage this way!" One of the yelled.

"Shut it Naruto, your just going to make them mad." One of the others said.

"Dobe? Hyuuga Kakashi?" Sasuke asked trying to get a better look at them. It was dark in the cell and his wound was only adding to his cloudy vision.

"Teme? How'd you get here-" He trailed off. "Wait! If you're here that means my-I mean Hinata-Chan is here too!!" He jumped for joy, but nervously looking back at Neji who was giving him a nasty glare.

"No she's not." Sasuke answered calmly.

"What do you mean she's not Uchiha." Neji hissed grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Teme you better not be fooling around." Naruto growled.

"I'm not. Hinata before I was captured went to go look for Sakura, who tried to look for an exit. I wasn't able to see if she returned or not." He mumbled.

Kakashi who was looking at the young teens, stood up and walked over to them. "Well then that's good new, they can help us escape."

"Right a girl who is no longer a ninja, and my cousin who hates to fight." Neji said with an annoyed tone. "Yeah we'll be rescued in no time."

"Shut up Hyuuga!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah Neji, stop being an emo like Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"I'M NOT EMO!"

***

"Hey Hinata did you hear that?" Sakura asked her teammate as they grew closer to where the guy are.

"No Sakura-Chan." Her hearing and all her other senses must have heighten when she got her demon back.

"Hmm that's funny I thought I heard two people shout 'I'm not emo' And it kinda sounded like Neji and Sasuke." She then looked around. "Hm maybe I'm just hearing things."

After a few more minutes, Hinata spoke up. "Sakura-Chan I see something." Turning to Hinata's direction she heard footsteps running there way.

"Hinata down!" Sakura shouted to her as she pinned her down into a bush for cover. Right where they were a few seconds ago, a group of pretty strong ninjas now stood.

"Those girls were here I can feel it." One of the ninjas smiled while his long (longer than Orochimaru's) licked his lips.

"Keep searching." One of the other ninja's said. This one was different, Sakura could tell. He had orange hair but that was the only thing she could see, for he wore a scarf that covered half his face. And he had deep blue eyes. "The boss will have our heads if we don't find them. He wants a little experiment out of them." He then chuckled.

"Come one, we have to find a way in there." Sakura ordered and started to move toward the building still in the safety of the bushes. "The guys are in there I know they are."

"Hai." Hinata answered and followed after Sakura.

***

"I spy with my little eye-"

"For the last time were not playing that game Naruto!" Neji yelled at Naruto for once again trying to set up a game of I Spy.

"Come on Hyuuga, you don't have to be a downer all the time you know? Take that stick out once and a while." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh Uchiha, I'll give you a point for trying to hit me with a come back, but you'll have to do much better than that."

"_Oh Hyuuga_, you must enjoy making yourself feel better by saying your better than me. But everyone must come out of denial at one point in they're live and learn to grow up."

"Uchiha just give up, at this game your not better than me."

And que the electricity emanating from there eyes.

"Now boys calm down. We don't want to be acting like children at a time like this." _And plus you don't want me to join this fight. I'm the master of insults_. Kakashi mind laughed.

Suddenly an alarm was sounded and the guard that were watching over and enjoying they're little fight left and ran upstairs.

"Alright first off since those buffoons are gone. Neji help me place a brace in Sasuke leg. Kakashi ordered. After wrapping up Sasuke's leg, they manage to open the jail cell.

Running up the stairs the group suddenly feel a strong chakra source up the stairs. Sasuke from the back of his memory remembered feeling something like this:

_Sasuke who was still walking heard this and spied on the young kunochi only to see her crying with fallen trees around her. He was about to walk over to her when he felt a strong Chakra drip off of her…..almost like Naruto's when the two fought at the Valley of the End. She began growling…her chakra now visible took the form around her petite body. She sat up straight then turned to Sasuke her once Green emerald eyes now yellow with a blood shot.. She glared at him with the intention to kill him. She crouched down and hissed at him like a Tiger._

_Sasuke who was frozen at the spot at her strength took a step back…..she wanted to fight him while he just wanted to calm her down,_

"It's Sakura's demon!" Sasuke shouted, becoming worried. Faster than the others he made it to the room before them, and saw Hinata over in the corner covered in blood, and a many surrounding something. One of the ninjas attacks who ever is in the middle.

"SAKURA!!"

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry I didn't put more in this chapter, but I have something to ask you guys.**

**Well if you want this story to go on longer I need another person to attack, and this might be after some time so a time change.**

**My question for you guy and I need you to place your votes in your review please who should attack.**

** Akatsuki (pain and all those people)**

** (he maybe part of the Akatsuki but still he can attack separately.)**

** (he is still alive I know I didn't place that little bit of information in.)**

** my own evil character that has fallen madly in love with sakura and whisks her away and Sasuke in a jealousy rage come after her.)**

**Well those are your choices. Please review soon I wanna start writing. **


	19. But how?

**Alright I would like to thank Universal Fighter, bluehinata96, SaphireSage4Ever, and micchi sakura, who has reviewed for a lot of chapters in this story and in so many of my other story. Thank you guys for reviewing, **

**Well anyway this chapter is going to be longer coz IT'S THE LAST FREAKING CHAPTER!! I think….There wont be an epilog for the fact that I WILL HAVE A HILARIOUS SEQUEAL!! Yeah you heard me, and its all thanks to you guys for giving me the ideas. My co-writer/Editor and I spent the whole afternoon discussing about it. In addition, well we have most of it planned out.**

**Well what I need for you people this time is what I should name it. I am horrible at naming stories. I was hoping to keep it close to the title of this story, Maybe it could be called, The Lies that Hide Behind the Eyes. Yeah as you can tell, I suck at naming things.**

**All right on to the story:**

**Disclaimer: I wish, I wish tonight to have the wish I wish tonight. I wished I owned Naruto. **

**Oh and Sakura's Demon is a demon I made up for my character Mizuki Takashi, Her demon is the Juubi No Tora translated as Ten-Tailed Tiger.**

**Strongest out of all the tailed beasts. Well when I created it for my character the stripes were black and instead of the tradition orange or white I made it purple like a dark purple. I will post my character and the demon on my or how ever, you spell it on the site. I will also draw a picture of Sakura. How she looks like as the demon. **

**Oh and it can control all the elements. **

Sasuke made it in time to see Sakura finish off the last of the ninjas. Limping as fast as he can he rushes over to her to check to see if she's alright.

"Sakura-Chan…" He whispers to her.

"Sasuke-Kun…" She said slowly coming back to her senses. As soon as she got control of her body she was washed over with a feeling of drowsiness and dizziness.

Helping her to the ground, his eyes examine her body to make sure there are no external injuries. "Sakura-Chan….are you all right?" He asked with sincerest laced in his voice.

"Yeah, just a little tried and some what dizzy." She then looks down at his leg. "Here I have enough chakra to heal your leg." She places her hand on his leg.

Suddenly he felt all the pain that was in his leg, vanish and was replace by Sakura's chakra.

"Thank you Sakura-Chan." He mumbled brushing his lips across her cheek.

"No problem Sasuke-Kun." She smiled a blush forming on her cheek.

They heard footsteps coming closer to them. The others, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi sprinted (maybe a synonym would work better for this word) over to them

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he tacked her into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you and my cousin unharmed." Said Neji.

Kakashi, who unlike Naruto and Neji saw Sakura in her demon form, was baffled. Wasn't her demon taken out by the Akatsuki? "Sakura," He said to her to grab her attention away from the others. "How did you get your demon back?"

"I was wondering that too Kakashi—I think maybe my demon escaped from the Akatsuki." She said still wondering how.

"If that were true than why haven't any of the others escaped?" Neji asked her.

"Well, I think it's because my demon is the Juubi No Tora. That could be why. I mean it's very hard to control, and its not tamed easily. Maybe it got out and couldn't stay in the open air and had to go to someone. But then it could have just got to anyone—oh I think I know why!"

She must have gone back to me for the fact that I can control her better!" She smiled. "Cause you've already seen most of the Jinnurikis (sp?) out of control and they get capture easily. So she must have wanted to come back to me because I already know how to control her."

"Hmm that does make a little sense." Kakashi said pondering over the thought.

"You rocked Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted. "You took on all of the guys in this place!!" Naruto then turns his attention to Hinata, places his arm around her waist and pulls her close. "Hinata-Chan…"

"Ye-yes Naruto-Kun?" She blushed.

"I'm glad you're alright." He then placed a soft kiss on her lip. He then places his head in the crock of her neck. "I have no clue what I would do without you my tenshi." (beloved).

"Alright lets get out of here and regroup with the others. " Sasuke said helping Sakura up after she healed his leg. "I want to get home as soon as possible."

As the group turns to leave they sense a very powerful chakra. The group turns there attention to the front of the circular room, Sakura and Hinata's eyes widen in realization, it's the same man they previously encountered.

"Hello there girls."

**Yeah i know its very short, but i thought you guys might want it longer so yeah its NOT THE LAST CHAPTER YAYA!! sorry for the confusion.**


	20. Raiden

"I was wondering when I would find you two." He laughs and looks at Sakura and Hinata. "I can't wait to experiment on you two."

"The hell you will!" Sasuke shouts at him shifting so he's in front of Sakura.

"No way I'll let you lay one finger on Hinata-Chan!" Naruto hissed out also standing in front of Hinata in a protective stance.

_This is the man that was leading the group earlier that was looking for us now. But who is he?_ Sakura thought as she moves to the front of the group. "Guys get out of here I'll take down the pretty boy." She smirks.

"I don't think so Sakura-Chan." Naruto laughed standing next to her taking a hero stance. "I'm not about to let you upstage me in my own show."

"Dobe what makes you think that this is your show?" "Sasuke smirks also taking his place next to Sakura with his hands in his pocket making a cool stance.

"Okay now I'm the only one who isn't taking a special stance, thanks guys." She jokes hitting Naruto in the back of the head.

The three turn to the orange haired ninja. "We'll take this guy down, team seven style!" Naruto shouted. He turns to Hinata who is giving him a worried expression. "Hinata-Chan," He said softly as he places his hands on her shoulders tenderly. "I want you to get out of here with Neji and Kakashi-sensei all right?"

She shakes her head no. "I-I don't want you to leave you Naruto-K-Kun." She then gave him a sad look with tears at the side of her eyes.

"I have to stay and fight, it's a team seven thing, no go I don't want to risk you safety. He obvious this waco wants you and Sakura-Chan so get out of here please."

"I-I can handle myself N-Naruto-Kun."

"No, and I'm sorry Hinata-Chan but…" He looks up at Neji who gives him a understanding glance. Neji walks over to Hinata right after the glance and picks her up places her on his shoulder and walks out of the hideout.

"Be careful you three, I trust that we will see you outside soon." Kakashi said once Hinata and Neji were gone.

"Kakashi-Sensei you have our promise. Dattleboya!" (sp?) Naruto laughed.

Sakura smiles "Don't worry Kakashi we'll get this guy without your help!" ( do you need that last part?)

"Hn." Sasuke smirks.

"Alright well good luck. Jaa ne!" He shouts to them as he makes a hand signal and disappears into smoke.

The three then turn back to the orange haired man. (There is a reason Kakashi leaves, he is testing them to see how far they have come as a team and he doesn't want to interfere.)

"All right Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-Chan, you two ready?" Naruto said with a confident smile.

"You bet Naruto, this will be a walk in the park!" Her smile then grows. "I was working on a new technique before all of this happened. I can't wait to try it out." (It's a funny coincidence that this new attack is a last name of one of the ninjas in Naruto, it means whirlpool in Japanese.)

"Hn, lets hurry and get this done and over with." Sasuke smirks.

Suddenly the man began to laugh. "You three really think you have a chance against me?" He laughs again this time in a cocky tone.

Naruto growls, "Alright this guy seriously needs to go down!"

"I, for once, agree with you dobe." Sasuke said glaring at the man in front of them.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Sakura asked sarcastically, placing her gloves on tight.

"Lets defeat this loser and head home."

(This is where I think it will get difficult for you and for me…remember I'm going back to present text and so it might be difficult for you guys to read the fight scene.)

Sakura runs at him with a chakra infused fist. Right before she punches him he dodges, grabs her arms and pulls her close to him, as if about to dance. Fighting him off she knees him in the stomach and back flips back toward her team mates.

She reaches them, confusion etched on her features. They return her look with a worried glance of they're own. "Sakura-Chan, you alright?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Fine." She said still perplex by the situation.

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke asks her, just as concerned as Naruto.

"I'm confused, this guy doesn't look like much but he dodged my attack with such a grace that I've never seen. I didn't even know he grab my arms till I saw his eyes."

"This just means we can't underestimate him." Sasuke said sternly. "Sakura I want you to stay behind, Naruto and I will handle him."

"It will be a cold day in hell when I stand on the freaking sidelines again!!" She shouted at him enraged.

"Sakura you're a medic-nin, don't you think we'll need you after the fight more than in it?" He was only using the medic-nin as an excuse. He didn't want her to fight.

"Oh, that was low Sasuke." Naruto mumbles. He went a little far on that one.

"Sorry Sasuke but I'm not going to listen to you right now." She then turns her back on him. "I'm not the same twelve year old girl that based her life on what you wanted me to do. I'm not some trained dog anymore."

"But Sakura-" It was too late she already ran into battle. "I never thought you were…" He whispered quietly to himself.

"Oh well, what can you do Teme?" Naruto said as he too joined the battle.

"Hn…" He mumbled as he followed him also into the battle.

Sakura was trying to land a punch but couldn't, the guy was tough and fast. This guy puts Lee to shame. While Sakura was trying to land another punch on the leader, Naruto was creating his rasengan. Sasuke couldn't find a moment to get in. Sakura had Naruto pretty much covered.

"Naruto NOW!" Sakura shouted as she manages to grab a hold of his arm. "Hurry I cant hold him for long!"

Naruto smirks as his rasengan was completed charges at the orange hair man. "On my way Sakura-Chan!"

Just as Naruto was about to hit him with his rasengan the man uses Sakura to block him.

Luckily it only hit her side. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouts.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouts as well as he runs over to them. The man at this time already moved away from the group, Sasuke places her in his arms, "Sakura you alright?"

"Y-Yeah F-Fine…" She grumbled sitting up in his arms.

"Don't move around so much." He whispers, giving her a concern look. "See? This is exactly why I told you to stay out of the fight; I didn't want you getting hurt."

"I know but my pride got in the way…I'm just so tired of watching you and Naruto fight and get injured and knowing I could have done something to help. It bugs me you know." As she was speaking, she was slowly standing up with Sasuke's help. Once fully up, they both stare at the man in front of them.

Naruto then comes over and stands next to the young couple. "Sorry Sakura-Chan."

"It's fine Naruto." She smiles.

Naruto then turns to the man. "Who the heck is this guy anyway?"

The man cackles hearing their conversation. "My name is Sakamoto Raiden and I am the leader of this little organization and its experiments." He smirks as his eyes move towards Sasuke. "You, you were going to be Orochimaru's new body weren't you boy?'

"Hn…" Sasuke said indifferent.

"How would you know that?" Naruto said with his big mouth.

"Naruto…" Sakura hissed.

"What?"

"I know because I was in the same place you were when you were staying there….all of us were. But you might not recognize some of us now." He flashes them his shark like teeth. "We used to be human."

"Used to be?" Naruto gulps. "You mean Orochimaru experimented on you and your commards?"

"Hmm the blonde has a brain and yes, he did."

"Than how do you know me? The experiments were kept in the basement of any hideout we traveled to. How could you possibly know me?" He glares.

"Oh that is a simple question to answer, but I wouldn't expect a complicated one from a a pretty boy. " He laughs. "It is because, when I was human I would have been lord Orochimaru's new body…till he found out about you and your pathetic Sharingan."He spit out the last part of his sentence.

Sasuke inwardly twitched. He didn't like the look this guy was giving him.

"Now if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't look like a freak!" Raiden shouts at Sasuke his face filled with agony and madness. He then rushes towards him, but right as Raiden was about to land an attack on Sasuke, Sakura uses her body to push him away. The two fly into the wall where Sakura jumps back and lands in front of Sasuke.. She looks over at him and mouths, "You owe me one buddy."

**WARNING AGAIN!!! PLEASE READ IMPORTANT FOR STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yeah I wish I could make it longer…but I have no time this summer I have a millions things, like Drivers ed belch! And my new job. After my job I'm so tired that I can't even type….and that NEVER happens T.T Well anyways this will help you guys so now it won't end as fast. **

**Well I forgot to mention who I picked for the new enemies, Alicia My editor and I thought over many possible ways and we have them.**

**Well first the Akatsuki will attack…save for Madara, then Orochimaru.(coz I fount to mention he is still alive)**

**Then in the sequel, my own character , and after him Madara. **

**So yeah we used all of them!! Woo hoo! Well I'll update soon….Please review and tell me if you like the idea**


	21. The Uzumaki

She then turned her attention to Raiden who was smirking. "Hah So the mighty Uchiha who was supposed to be the best of the best needed protection from a weak pink haired girl? Haha."

The comment struck a nerve for both Sasuke and Sakura. **Alright Outer Sakura take this punk down! **

_You don't have to tell me twice.___She looked over at him with one of her 'If you get on my bad side, you won't wake up tomorrow.' Looks. She then charged right at before Sasuke could even utter her name. The two began in a dance of dodges and punches. Until Sakura managed to finally land a punch in the gut on Raiden, soon after he crashed into the wall.

The shocking thing was, that Raiden even after a direct hit from her chakra infused punches stood up, looked and acted as if nothing had happen.

_How are we going to finish this guy off? No matter what any of us do its not enough! Not even my punches work! _Sakura's mind screamed. Her inner then answered her question.

**Why don't the three of you work together? Combined your attacks, teamwork or did you forget your first lesson with Kakashi –Sensei? **

_Oh yeah, but there attacks might not do a thing together though…this guy is too strong _Her mind argued back.

**Than use one of yours! How about the new one you were trying to prefect before all of those stupid problems surfaced. **

_Alright now I just got to tell the guys…hey maybe you do have good ideas some of the time._

**What do you mean some of the time?!**

Sakura then looked over at Naruto who was coming over to her and Sasuke. Once there and once she knew Raiden couldn't hear them she took the opportunity to tell them the plan she and her inner came up with. "Guys I think the three of us should combined our attacks. Were no match for him separate but together it should work."

"Yeah that should work." Sasuke mumbled thinking over if there was another way they could defeat him without getting Sakura involved or injured again.

"Why didn't we think of that before?!" Naruto half yelled.

"Naruto shssh!" Sakura glared. "Alright Sasuke you use Chidori while Naruto you use Rasengan."

"But Sakura-Chan, what will you use?" Naruto inquired.

"Oh Don't worry Naruto, I have something up my sleeve." She then turned towards Raiden. Her eyes then traveled downwards to the ground. _This will help us out a bit. _ She then punched the ground which made Raiden plus Naruto and Sasuke lose there balance. Next she grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Get ready to use your chidori." She then counted in her head. "Now start charging."

He nodded an agreement just as he began to charge his arrack, right as Sakura started to twirl Sasuke around. She let go once she found it was the right time. Once she let go she looked at Naruto who was looking a little green. "Sakura-Chan please don't…I don't think our enemies would rather be killed than puked on."

All her answer was a look of evil happiness. She grabbed his hand. "Naruto you better charge your rasengan, or as mean as this may sound I'll stop you from being Hokage." He soon after kept quiet while he charged his Rasengan just as Sakura twirled him around.

She looked up just in time to see Sasuke make a direct him on Raiden. Naruto's was also successful. It seems as if her plan is working—now it's her turn. (I apologize in advance but when I looked up the name of this attack, I was shocked. Its called whirlpool in English but you'll soon see why I'm apologizing).**Ok, let's kick this guys ass**.

_Using this in an actual fight is a lot different. We haven't perfected this attack; we don't know what could happen…_

**If this doesn't work we still have our other attacks**_**. **_She stood still and smiled then with a flick of her middle finger a small droplet of water hung precociously above it ._No, this will do._ As it grew it spun slowly at first but then went faster and faster in a circular motion. She started to run with her right arm trailing behind with the ever-growing ball of water. The swirling water quickly became to immense for only one hand. She, soon after, brought her right hand forward to meet with her left to try and calm the water. The large sphere of water slowly became out of control splashing water everywhere including into her eyes, blocking her line of vision.

Sasuke and Naruto held the man still as Sakura blinked the water out of her eyes. She charged forward faster regaining complete control over the enormous whirlpool. The pinkette raised her hands above her head rounding her hands behind it and father apart letting the pool of water grow even larger and faster then it already had been. In the last ten feet, she thrust her arms out extending them completely releasing the frightful attack.

The water extended into a pointed whirlpool as she screamed, "Uzumaki!" Naruto, surprised by her yell didn't move. Sasuke quickly pulled him out of the way as the opening of the spiral pulled Raiden in. The pull and force of the water inside the deadly whirlpool smashed him into the sides breaking his bones and cutting him making his blood mingle with the swirling water and simultaneously making him bleed to death.

Drained from the overwhelming attack Sakura started to fall backwards. Sasuke seeing what was happening dashed toward her trying to catch her. Nearing her, he reached forward, his fingertips barely brushed hers as she fell to the ground with a silent thud. He stood over her body in shock.

Neji's eyes swept toward Kakashi who was under a tree in the cool air reading his favorite orange book. "What are you reading." He said it as a statement not a question.

"You're the first teenager to take an interest in my little book."

"What is it about?"

"It's a marvelous piece of literature the will become a classic."

Neji looked at team Kakashi's caption skeptically, "let me see it." Kakashi smiled broadly.

"You must be my long lost son!" Kakashi beamed as he stood up and walked toward the young jounin. He stood next to Neji and leaned in so he could see the book. Neji read a few lines in the small perverted book before a look of shock took over his face. His mouth opened agape as he fell to the forest floor and a disgusted noise escaped from his lips while is face turned beat red from what he had read.

Hinata, distracted from her worried reverie said, "you should have never asked."


	22. I hear wedding bells

**Whoot whoot we're BACK!!! After a year…….whoopsie daisy…..**

Shikamaru silently walked in the front of the group as they headed back to the village. Behind him, however, he could not say the same for the rest of his team.

"Shiiiiikkkaaaaaa," Ino whined, "When are we getting back? I need my beauty rest!"

Choji joined in. "Yea! And I need to eat! I ate all of my chips already!" TenTen ran up next to Shikamaru to put in her two sense.

"And I have to sharpen my weapons! Do you know how effective a dull blade is? It's not! That's how!"

Kiba started to complain about is dog. "Akamaru wants his special food!" It was silent for a few moments. Shikamaru sighed, _finally. Some peace and quiet._

"Youthful Friends! Lets make our trip home more enjoyable with a youthful race!" Lee shouted with enthusiasm. Everyone groaned.

"I don't have enough energy to run!" Choji complained. Lee sighed dejectedly but gave up on his 'youthful race'. Silence once again took over the group until…

"Um, Shikamaru," Ino walked up to their team leader, "I've got a problem…" Shikamaru looked over at her, his expression hardly showing concern. "Um…how do I say this? I'm blee…..I have my…..well….once a month-

"You got your period!" Lee shouted with joy. "Your long journey to womanhood has finally ended!" TenTen responded back whacking him on the head with one of her many dull weapons.

"So, how bout that youthful race?" Kiba piped in.

It was late at night when the group finally made camp. Everyone was doing their own thing. Neji was snoring like hog, Sakura was sleeping like an angel (in Sasuke's opinion anyway). Naruto and Hinata snuck away to the edge of the camp while Kakashi spied on them and Sai took notes on this 'strange' human behavior.

Shino sat by the fire playing with his bugs oblivious to what was going on behind him. He looked up only once when he heard Sasuke sit down by Sakura.

Sasuke however was not oblivious to what was going on but he chose to ignore it. It made him fell….jealous…

He turned his attention back to Sakura hiding how worried he was about her. _When is she going to wake up?_ Sasuke drummed is fingers against his leg. He was concerned but growing impatient. Naruto appeared at his side out of nowhere with a big smile. "Don't worry your pretty little head emo-Teme. Sakura will wake up soon enough and you can make out with her all you want." Naruto gave Sasuke a noogie.

"Unlike you that's not my only concern." He looked pointedly at Hinata who bushed profusely and looked down.

"Naruto stop picking on Sasuke, you know how sensitive he gets."

"Haha yea, you're right Sakura-Chan!- Sakura?!" Naruto fell over in surprise and Sasuke kept his reaction down to a small jump. "You're awake!"

"Sakura…"Sasuke helps her sit up. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to see you blush at Naruto's comment" Sasuke twitched at what she said and narrowed his eyes at her. Naruto laughed in the background only to have Sasuke's attention turn toward him. "Boys, let's get our baring before we're at each others' throats." Her friends looked back at her. "Now, down to business. First, what happened in the fight with Raiden? Second, Where in Kami's name are we? And third, and most important, where's the food, because this ninja is hungry!"

Sakura's only answer was that of blank stares. "Um…are you feeling okay Sakura-Chan?" Naruto question, genuinely concern.

"Of course I am! I'm hungry, just woke up from being unconscious, used a lot of my chakra for the Uzumaki and you guys wont shut up! Yeah I feel just dandy."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the ground."

Naruto was then greeted by a fist to the face, causing him to fly backwards into a sleeping Neji thus waking him up. Sakura then stated. "When I say you don't shut up I actually am saying SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Would someone mind telling me why this idiot was thrown at me!!" Neji shouted at the group.

Sasuke ignored him and turned his attention to Sakura. "Well the answer to your questions are that, you defeated Raiden with your Uzumaki, we are currently at camp about a day away from Konoha…and-" He was no sooner cut off my Naruto who had answered Sakura's last question.

"We haven't had dinner yet, so I'll go make something-"

"NO!" Everyone in the camp shouted, excluding Sasuke who gave one of his notorious glares. Sakura then continued on where everyone else left off. "Last time you cook, it moved." Sasuke was then about to suggest something when Sakura beat him to it. "Don't even think about it, Uchiha's and cooking, do not equal out."

After dinner which Hinata cooked, the group decided that the next best course of action was to get some sleep before the journey ahead of the. The only one that sleep didn't over come, was Sasuke and Sakura. "Sakura….do you remember after the fight…?" Sasuke questioned gazing at her through the warm glow of the campfire.

She smiled brightly at him. "Of course I do silly. I blacked out and woke up to you two idiots shouting your brains out." He happiness soon changed to sarcasm.

"Hn…" He said grumpy.

She laughed at him and smiled. "Why what happened?"

"You feel after the fight."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Shut up, don't make this any harder than it already is…"

"Okay…I'm a little on the confused side…" She then looked at him, she could tell he was not amused. "Fine, carry on emo-one." She rolled her eyes, while he glared at her.

"I'm sorry you fell." He said as he looked away from her.

She sighed. He could be so sweet yet at time so difficult. "I'm guessing, you mean 'I'm sorry I didn't catch you' is that about right?"

"Hn…"

She laughed once again and said, "Apology accepted big guy."

"Good…"

Sakura twitched, but let it drop as she scooted over next to him. "Sasuke-Kun, I'm really glad you finally decided to stay with me…you really have no idea how much it means to me…"

"Hn…Sakura…" He then slowly and gentle closed the cap between his and Sakura's lips. After the kiss, Sasuke took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes with so much love it made Sakura blush.

"Sakura…we both know how we feel towards each other." He said looking away awkward. "I….uh….need s-someone….to uh…" He stuttered while his eyes looked everywhere but towards Sakura. "I….n-need someone to help carry on the Uchiha legacy….and that s-s-s-someone would be you…of course…"

"You want me to have SEX WITH YOU!?!?!?!"

"no! Marry you…idiot."

"Oh…"

"Sakura-Chan, will you make this lonely man your groom?"

**SEQUEAL ALERT!! READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!!**

**And that's it!!! This story is finally DONE!!! Sorry it ended in the worst possible way but here is the things….there's a sequel!!! And no its not a time skip where they have kids…**

**And before I tell you what its name is I want to some one thing up for you….they all make it back to the leaf village safe and sound. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, schools been a bitch and lifes not any better, well I think I am here to stay…as long as work doesn't get worse….well anyway I'm sorry and I hope I haven't lost any of your loyal reviews**

**Well anyway I mentioned that the name might be ****The ****Lies that Hide Behind the Eyes**

…**..corny I know but hey its catchy and its close to the orginal….well any way I know you all will like it….theres a lot of jealouy betrayal and DRAMA!! More Naru Hina romance and more Neji Sasuke fights YAY!!**

**Well thank you to all who reviewed and read my story, this would not have been possible without my loyal readers!!! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT! (Throws up index finger and middle. ) PEACE!**


End file.
